Striking Disaster
by Avaalon
Summary: All Jane Winchester ever wanted was for her family to be reunited and do what they do best: Saving people. Hunting things. The family business. But it seems like everyone else has other things in mind. How was she to know the consequences of reuniting the Winchester clan? Eventual Cas/OC . Starts in Season 1.
1. Pilot

**I don't own anything related to Supernatural, only my OC Jane.**

cgi/set?id=164853969

* * *

 **Pilot**

* * *

 **Lawrence, Kansas**

 **19 years ago**

The sound of crickets echoed through the silent night as Mary led three year old Sam and seven year old Dean into the nursery.

"Come on, let's say good night to your baby sister boys," Mary said quietly as she placed the gurgling baby down in her crib before turning on the lights. Sam watched his month old baby sister in fascination, wondering how something like in infant could be as small as she. Dean quickly runs from his mother's arms to join Sam at the crib before leaning over the crib to kiss the baby on the forehead. Sam continued to watch in admiration and wonder.

"'Night, Janey," Dean whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud, he'd set her off. Sam turned back to his mom before kissing his hand and placing it on little Jane's forehead since he couldn't reach her.

"Night," He whispered quietly. Mary watched both boys with a smile. It was adorable to see how gentle they already were with her. Mary leaned over her crib and brushed the small bush of black curls, courtesy of her father before placing a kiss on her forehead. Jane's hazel green eyes stared back at her mother with wide eyes.

"Goodnight love," She smiled as a man wearing a USMCT-shirt stood in the doorway watching.

"Hey, boys," John greeted, surprising the three. Dean immediately ran to his father's arms as Sam stayed beside his mom still watching Jane.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy," John scooped Dean up before joining his wife's side to look down at his little carbon copy.

"So what do you think Sammy? You think little Jane's ready to toss around a football with us boys yet?" John joked as Dean leaned his head on his father's shoulder and laughed.

"No, Daddy, she's too small," Sammy breathed still staring down at the newborn. John let out a chuckle, "Can I stay with baby Jane tonight mommy?" Mary smiled before running a hand over her youngest son's hair. She looked at John.

"You got him?" Mary asked him, nodding at Dean as she pulled out extra blankets to place them on the spare twin mattress in the corner.

"I got him," John nodded, hugging Dean closer before looking at Sam, "Night Sammy, sweet dreams baby girl." Sam snuggled into the blanket his mother left for him as his mother turned off the lights of the nursery and listened to Jane's small gurgling noises before falling asleep, not noticing the small mobile above Jane's crib starting to spin.

A strange noise coming through the baby monitor stirred Mary awake.

"John?" She called out as she turned on the light on the nightstand. When she realized she was along in their room, she got up to walk down the hallway. Immediately, she went straight to the nursery where Sam and Jane resided. Her eyes blinked a couple times to make out the figure in the room before thinking it was John who was standing by Sam's sleeping form.

"John? Is she hungry? Is Sammy cold?" Mary asked sleepily. The silhouette's head moved up.

"Shhh," He whispered.

"All right," Mary headed back down the hallway when she noticed the light by the stairs started to flicker. She frowned, moving to tap at the light before it was steadied. She then noticed more flickering light coming from downstairs. Cautiously, she made her way down. Some war movie was playing to the TV and she saw John asleep on the couch. Realizing if he was down here… Mary rushed back upstairs, panic and terror flooding her.

"Sammy! Jane!" Mary ran to the nursery and stopped before a blood curdling scream was heard.

John shot up from his place on the couch, startled by the sudden sound.

"Mary?" He called out as he scrambled out of the chair and started up the stairs.

"Mary!" John screamed as he bursted through the door of the nursery. The sound of his father shouting woke Sam up as he looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Daddy?" Sam croaked , rubbing his eyes with a small fist. John placed a finger on his lips, shushing him as he inspected the room while quietly making his way towards Jane. He gently placed a hand behind her sleeping head and picked her up his arms rocking her when he heard a dripping noise. Sammy ran next to his father, gripping his leg. John carefully made his way towards the mattress and touched the dark liquid that landed on Sam's pillow. He looked up in horror to find his wife sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood and struggling to breathe. John collapsed onto the floor, his eyes still on Mary as Sam tugged at his father's clothing, not noticing his mother's body.

"No! Mary!" Sam looked up in time to see Mary bursting into flames. The fire spread over the ceiling as John continued to stare before the baby in his arm let out a wail. When John realized he wasn't alone and that Sam was here witnessing it, he got up with Sam's hand in his and pulled both his children out of the room as Dean rushed from his bedroom to find them.

"Daddy!" John quickly handed Sam's hand to Dean before placing the crying baby into Dean's free arm.

"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back!" John shouted when he noticed his oldest son's hesitation, "Now, Dean, go!" Dean quickly turned and ran out of the house as fast as he could with a newborn in one hand and the other holding onto Sam's arm. John turned back to the nursery shouting his wife's name before the entire room caught on fire.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean assured the shaking three year old as they reached a safe spot from the house and Dean gently rocked the waling baby in his arms. Dean looked up at the nursery window and all he could see was an ember light filling the room as John ran out of the house, pushing both boys away from the house and the window bursted into pieces.

The Lawrence fire department arrived a few moments later and officers pushed back the neighbors who came to see what the noise was. Across the street, John, Dean and Sam sat on the hood of John's Impala. John held the whimpering baby tightly, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Everything that was once normal from this day was gone.

* * *

The creaking sound of a window opening caused Sam to open his eyes in alert. He quietly got up from the bed to keep from disturbing the sleeping form beside him before leaving the bedroom. As he inspected the hall, he noticed a window open. His head shot around from the sound of light footsteps.

A figure moved past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall and Sam quickly hid on the other side of the apartment. The minute the figure entered a room Sam lunged forward and grabbed the figure at the shoulder. The first thing Sam noticed was how small the frame of the person was. The figure instinctively knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a strike at Sam, who ducked. The small figure then went to grab Sam's arm, swung him around and shoves him back. Sam gave a kick that was blocked before getting pushed back into another room. The stranger strikes their elbow into Sam's face as they duck and block any attempts from Sam. The figure quickly sees an open spot and swings at his legs, knocking Sam down and pinned him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist. Sam let out a breath when he saw the familiar green eyes shining down at him in amusement.

"Hey Sammy," Jane laughed, her smile brightening at the relieved look on her older brother's face.

"Jane?" Sam breathed, slightly startled by her appearance, glancing down at the familiar ring on a chain around her neck, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're seriously out of practice." She smiled before Sam grabbed her arm and yanked her down.

"Okay, okay so maybe you aren't," Jane complained from under him and Sam couldn't help but smile at her as he helped pull her back up to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He paused, "And where's Dean." Jane shot him a look.

"Where do you think?" Sam sent her a clueless look and she shook her head, "Kitchen." As the two entered the kitchen, they saw a crouched figure with his head inside the fridge which popped back out at the sound of footsteps.

"Oh hey there," Dean smirked, "Just looking for a beer. Nothing." He slammed the fridge shut.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam demanded as Jane joined her eldest brother's side. Suddenly the light turned on and three pairs of eyes moved towards the pretty female standing at the doorway in very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. Jane rolled her eyes when she noticed the familiar look in her brother's perverted eyes.

"Sam?" She asked, clearly still slightly asleep.

"Jess," Sam greeted before glancing at his siblings, "Hey, guys, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Jane gave an awkward wave at the girl before nudging Dean in the ribs as he stared at her appreciatively.

"Wait, your brother and sister?" Jess asked, recognizing the name as Sam gave a small smile. Dean grinned at her and went to move closer if it hadn't been for Jane pulling him back by the back of his jacket.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs," He smiled charmingly, sending a small glare at his sister before turning his attention back to Jess, "You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on," Jess went to move before Dean stopped her.

"No, no, no," He shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."

"You're disgusting," Jane scoffed before letting a small smile slip. With all three of them back in the same room she couldn't help but feel happy, despite Dean's roaming eyes on Sam's girlfriend. Sam though had a stony expression on his face as he watched Dean with narrowed eyes.

"Anyway," Jane clapped her hands, hoping to clear the tension, "We gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business if that's okay."

"But, uh, nice meeting you," Dean smiled once again, not taking his eyes off of her.

"No," Sam moved over to Jess and wrapped an arm around her which caused Jane to raise her eyebrows at the action, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Great, they weren't even here for 5 minutes and Jane could already feel and argument brewing.

"Okay," Dean shrugged before looking him dead in the eye, "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift," Sam said not getting what the big deal was, "He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Dean ducked his head before exchanging looks with his sister. Jane exhaled before taking a step closer to Sam and Sam could see the fear hiding behind her eyes.

"Dad's on a hunting trip," She started, wringing her hands, "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam looked down at his sister, taking in her words before it really hit him and he turned to the girl in his arms.

"Jess, excuse us."

* * *

"I mean, come on," Sam started as they walked down the stairs that led outside, "You guys can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you two."

"I don't think you're not hearing me, Sammy," Jane sighed, "Dad's missing. We need you to help us find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst?" He brought up, "Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Dean stopped, slightly fed up with him.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asked and Jane looked up at him in hope. Sam glanced at his younger sister and averted his eyes back to Dean.

"I'm not," Sam said seriously

"What, why not?" Jane cried, throwing a hand up in the air.

"Jane, I swore I was done hunting," He tried explaining gently before emphasizing, "For good."

"Come on," Dean went to defend his sister, "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Jane continued down the stairs and both brothers followed behind her.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45," Sam pointed out.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Jane asked innocently as she turned back to him. Sam couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe dad had managed to turn the sweet little Jane he used to know into this brain washed soldier. And the fact that she was only nineteen, still just a kid.

"I was nine years old!" Sam exclaimed, "He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still," He defended, "The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find. "

"We save a lot of people doing it, too," Jane glared at him. That was the only reason that kept her hunting, the fact that they could save so many lives because of what they do.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam turned on his sister and Jane clenched her teeth and glanced down at her black converse sneakers. Dean glared at him before pushing Jane out the door with him following. Sam knew that mom was a sensitive topic to Jane.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets?" Sam kept going, feeling slightly guilty for what he said before, "Man, we were raised like warriors. I mean, Jane's only nineteen."

"So?" Jane stalked towards the Impala that was parked in the dark parking lot.

"You're just a kid," Sam yanked her arm back and she wrinkled her nose at him.

"Only three years younger than you." She objected as she pulled her arm back from him.

"What'd you think were you gonna do?" Dean asked sarcastically, "You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Jane leaned on the car watching the two.

"No. Not normal. Safe," Sam countered.

"And that's why you ran away," Dean let out a scoff before looking away from him.

"I was just going to college," He shook his head, "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now," Dean brought back, "If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Sam went silent, glancing between his two siblings.

"We can't do this alone," Jane looked up at him with pleading eye, her hand subconsciously tugging on the ring on a silver chain. The ring had been her mother's, the only thing besides pictures that Jane actually had to remember her by.

"Yes you guys can," He tried, almost giving in.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to," She crossed her arm as Sam sighed, silently debating about it.

"What was he hunting?" Sam broke. Dean moved to the back of the car and opened the trunk of the Impala, and then the spare-tire compartment filled with arsenal. Jane let out a silent cheer before joining both her brothers as Dean propped the compartment open with a shotgun and dug through the clutter.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean moved the clutter around.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you guys go with him?" Sam asked curiously.

"We were working on a gig, just us two. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans," Dean explained and Sam looked over at Jane in surprise.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip without him?" Sam asked, knowing that something like that never happened. Their dad was extremely over protective when it came to Jane.

"Hey, I'm twenty-six, dude. I can take care of her," Dean defended himself as he pulled some papers out of a folder."

"All right, here we go," Dean started, "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy, they found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." Dean handed the papers to Sam.

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam shrugged. Jane shook her head.

"Yeah," She said, "But here's another one in April." She pointed at the other dates before listing them off, "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean took the articles back and places the rest of the stack in the folder.

"All men," Dean concluded, "all the Same five-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Jane pulled out a handheld tape recorder.

"Then Dean got this voicemail yesterday," Jane said pressing play. The recording started off with static, breaking off at some places.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on," John's voice played through, "It may... Be very careful, Dean. And watch over Jane for me. We're all in danger." Jane pressed pause.

"You know there's EVP on that?

"Not bad, Sammy," Dean smirked, "Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam shook his head at him.

"Okay," Jane started back on the tape recorder, "I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

"I can never go home..." A woman's voice leaked through before Jane pressed pause again.

"Never go home," Sam repeated in interest. Jean threw down the recorder in the trunk before Dean removed shotgun and shut the trunk.

"You know, in almost two years we've never bothered you," Dean pointed between him and Jane, "never asked you for a thing." Sam looked away in guilt and sighed before looking back.

"All right," Sam gave in let out a small when he saw the grin on his little sister's face,  
"I'll go. I'll help you guys find him." Dean gave him a nod. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Jane watched him run back to the apartment and curiosity got the better of her.

"What's first thing Monday?" She asked him.

"I have this...I have an interview," Sam hesitated.

"What, a job interview?" Dean aid in amusement, "Skip it."

"It's a law school interview," Sam admitted, "and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Jane said slightly impressed as Dean smirked. Sam gave him an unamused look.

"So we got a deal or not?"

* * *

Dean went to go get breakfast from the convenience mart as Sam rummaged through a box in the passenger seat. Jane was sprawled across the back seat, reading the files over again as she hummed to the 'Ramblin' Man' that played through the Impala's speakers. Dean returned to the car with a pile of junk food in hand. He threw an apple and water bottle at her. As much as Dean loved junk food, he still wanted the best for little Janey.

"Hey!" Dean called out as he moved to the window of the passenger seat and Sam leaned out to look at him, "You want breakfast?

"No, thanks," Sam answered absentmindedly before realizing something, "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," Dean snorted as he moved the nozzle back into the pump, "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Tell him the names you guys used this time," Jane laughed from the back.

"Burt Aframian and his son Hector," Dean smirked at the unamused look of Sam's face before putting his hands in surrender, "Hey, you can't put all your crap on me, Janey's one hell of a hustler when it comes to pool."

"Hey!" Jane scoffed as she sat back up in her seat, folder in hand. Dad had been extra cautious when it came to Jane. Not wanting to take a chance of a credit card being traced back to her, he made her carry around cash instead.

"That sounds about right," Sam sighed before turning back to the box of tapes, "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean pulled a face, slightly offended.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes," Sam explained, "And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean grabbed the box of tapes from Sam.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," Sam mocked with a small smile.

"Well, house rules, Sammy," Jane reminded from the back with a mouthful of apple.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean said as he popped in a tape.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old," Sam turned his head slightly to face Jane, "It's Sam, okay?" Jane exchanged a look with Dean through the rear view mirror and he turned up the volume.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud," Jane laughed as Dean drove off with a grin.

* * *

"Thank you," Sam closed his phone before turning to the two.

"All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue," Sam explained and Jane let out a sigh of relief.

"So that's something, right," Jane cheered with hopeful eyes and Dean plastered a smile on his face for her as they reached a bridge with two police cars and several officers.

"Check it out," Dean pointed out as Sam leaned forward to take a closer look and Dean pulled the car over and turned off the engine. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of ID cards with their faces. Picking two out, he gave a wide grin at Sam, who simply stared back. He turned back to Jane.

"You think you can go back into town to find something?" Jane gave him a look.

"You're making me walk," She said in an unbelievable tone. He shot her another look.

"Please," He nodded at Sam, "Town's only a couple minutes away and I need to know if junior here can do his job." Jane unbuckled her seatbelt with a glare.

"Fine," She grunted, "Text me if you find anything useful." Sam watched his younger sister walk away from the car with a concerned look before turning to Dean with a glare, thinking he did something to upset her.

"What'd you say to her now," Sam sighed. Dean pulled another face on him.

"What's your problem, she's doing her job," Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's flare for the dramatics.

"Without us?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows. Dean shrugged.

"She doesn't do well with authority," Dean bit back a smile, clearly remembering the time a cop had felt her up and before he could do anything she had pulled back the cop's head back and smacked it into a window.

* * *

Jane walked around the town looking anything strange or out of the ordinary. There was a buzz in her pocket, pulling out she saw it was Dean.

 _Amy. Girlfriend._

 _Way to be specific asshat_ , Jane thought to herself as she watched a young woman dressed in dark clothing tacking up posters with the missing guy's face. Jane shook her head and pulled on her saddest eyes before approaching the girl.

"Hi," Jane greeted in a friendly tone, slightly taking the girl by surprise, "You must be Amy."

"Yeah," She replied, slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, Troy told me about you," Jane lied, "I'm his cousin, Jane."

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy said, eyeing the smaller girl and began to walk away. Jane felt the smile on her face tightening at the rude action before walking after her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess," Jane tried playing off with a laugh, "I'm not around much, I live up in Modesto." Amy turned back and watched her even more suspicion but Jane could tell she slightly warming up to her, "I'm looking for him too, you know asking around." Another girl walked up to the two and placed a comforting hand on Rachel. Jane felt kind of intimidated. Why the hell did the tall gene completely pass her, standing at 5'3.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked gently, eyeing Jane like Amy had earlier.

"Yeah," Amy brushed it off.

"You mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Jane asked and before she knew it the three of them were sitting in a booth inside a diner with Jane sitting across from Amy and now introduced, Rachel.

"I was on the phone with Troy," Amy explained shakily, "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Jane said with slightly more compassion, she couldn't help but feel for the girl. Amy shook her head.

"No," She said helplessly, "Nothing I can remember." Jane noticed the pentagram pendant around her neck.

"I like your necklace," Jane complimented, hoping to lighten the mood and Amy laughed.

"Troy gave it to me," She said with a sad smile, "Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff." Jane let out a laugh. How ironic.

"You know it actually means just the opposite," Jane started, her mouth getting the better of her, forgetting for a second that she was on a case, "A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." She caught herself at the last second. It was weird being in the company of other girls around her age that didn't pick on her for knowing weird stuff like this.

"Anyways," Jane cleared her throat and pulled out her sad eyes again, "I kept think of the way Troy disappeared, and something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." She noticed the exchanged look between Rachel and Amy.

"What? What is it?" Jane asked, sitting taller in her seat.

"Well," Rachel hesitated, "it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Jane said, hiding her excitement. They were finally getting somewhere. She quickly texted Dean under the table to meet her at the local library.

"It's kind of this local legend," Rachel explained, "This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." She paused and Jane nodded for her to continue to let her know that she believed her, "Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

After saying goodbye to the girls, Jane ran as fast as she could to the library, practically jumping into the chair in front of a computer. She could hear her brothers arguing quietly in one the aisles of book shelves.

"Female Murder Hitchhiking" she typed into the search box before pressing go.

"(0) Results."

Jane bit her lip and replaced "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway."

"(0) Results."

Jane hung her head in frustration and turned to see her brothers still fighting and the glares they were receiving from everyone else in the library.

"Hey both of you" Jane hissed and they both looked at her like two toddlers being chastised by their mother for doing something wrong, "Shut up!" Dean gave a pout before shooting Sam a glare and Sam cuffed him behind the head. Jane rolled her eyes, slightly amused at their antics before turning back to the computer, tapping her fingers on the table.

"You're such a control freak," She heard Dean whine and she turned back over to them to see both of them in the middle of a slap fight. Jane let out a sigh and grabbed the nearest pen and chucked it at them, pulling her best glare. They untangled from each other immediately. She had two fingers pointed at her eyes and moved to point it at the two of them.

" _Don't_ make me ground you both," She growled and they grumbled their apologies before going back to their books. Jane moved her attention back to the computer.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" She heard Sam whisper to Dean.

"Yeah," He replied, waiting for Sam to continue.

"Well, maybe it's not murder," Sam theorized. A light bulb popped in her head as she replaced "Murder" with "Suicide" and the first thing that popped up was an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial".

"Yes!" She cheered before turning and waving both of them over and opened the article. Sam and Dean crouch down to her height and looked at the screen as Sam read it out loud.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river. There's a picture of Constance; it's the Woman who killed Troy."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked, not bothering to even read it.

"Actually, yeah," Jane said in surprise.

"What?" Dean was just as surprised as she was.

"Uh, an hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die," Jane whispered the last two words, sadness overcoming her at the thought of someone who was capable of killing their own flesh and blood, a child no less. Dean raised his eyebrows at that.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch," Sam recited. Dean nodded at the picture in the article.

"The bridge look familiar to you?"

* * *

The three walked along the bridge in the middle of the night before they stopped to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive?" Jane asked, not as familiar with the bridge as her brothers were. Dean gave a shrug.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam looked over at Dean.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," He simply answered as he continued to walk around the bridge. Jane moved from the side of the railing to move closer to her brothers. The bridge alone was giving her chills. Even after years of doing this, Jane could never get used to the feeling of having a spirit around.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked from beside Jane.

"Now we keep digging until we find him," Dean explained, "Might take a while." Sam stopped.

"Look, I told you guys, I've gotta get back by Monday-," Sam started.

"Monday. Right. The interview," Dean nodded along sarcastically and Jane rubbed her forehead. She could already feel an argument starting.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot," Dean shrugged it off as Jane tilted her head at Sam.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Jane smiled, clearly happy for her brother and at the same time, slightly envious of him as well. He had something to look forward to when he was done with them, he was gonna leave again. Out of this life, "I can't believe you're gonna be a lawyer," Sam let out a small laugh at his sister's dreamy tone, "And eventually marry that Jessica girl right?" Sam smiled at her, he felt a bubble of happiness from her acceptance of what _he_ wanted.

"Maybe," He was glad it was dark so she couldn't see his reddening cheeks, he's never live it down. He noticed Dean's expression, "What?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean started, "I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"Dean," Jane quietly warned when she noticed Sam tensing up.

"No, and she's not ever going to know," He said with a stoic expression.

"Well, that's healthy," Dean replied sarcastically, "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"Guys," Jane warned, her eyes getting slightly wide but they both ignored her.

"And who's that?" Sam asked in frustration.

"You're one of us," Dean answered, plain and simple.

"No. I'm not like you," Sam quickly denied, "This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to-" Dean started.

"To Dad?" Sam scoffed, "And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures Jane wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Dean went to grab his collar but Jane intercepted and pushed the two as far away from each other as she could. This wasn't what she pictured when she suggested to Dean that they needed Sam.

"Hey," Jane shouted looking between the two. They were all breathing heavily.

"Don't talk about her like that," Dean threatened.

"Look can you guys just please stop arguing for two seconds," Jane snapped and Dean looked down at her noticing her eyes were filled with slight panic.

"Jane what's wrong?" Dean immediately asked. Jane dropped her hands from both brothers.

"We've got company," She simply said, staring ahead. Both boys looked up and much to their horror; they saw a figure, Constance standing at the edge of thee bridge. The pale woman in white glanced at them before taking a step forward off the edge. Startled, the three siblings ran to the railing and ran over.

"Where'd she go?" Dean exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Sam said with equal shock and noticed Jane's eyes widening even more, "What-" The Impala's engine started as the headlights came on.

"What the-" Dean looked behind him.

"Who's driving your car Dean?" Jane asked, her voice calm but her heart pounding in anticipation. Dean slowly moved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the keys and jingled them. Just as he did, the car jerked in motion, heading straight for them. The three turn and run. Jane could barely hear her brothers' shouts over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. The car was catching up to them and she turned to her brothers.

"We have to jump!" She shouted and they run to the railing before diving over. Jane clenched her eyes, her heart stopping for a second as she felt the wind whipping past her when she felt a hand clench over her wrist. The car came to a halt.

"You okay?" She glanced up and let out a shaky laugh when she saw Sam holding onto her with one hand and the other on the edge.

"As okay as I can be," She replied, swallowing and felt her throat was dry. Sam grunted as he pulled two of them up, holding onto her waist and pulling her away from the edge as they got to the top of the bridge. Jane pulled away from him and glanced around the ground below the bridge.

"DEAN?" Jane shouted and she noticed a small dark figure crawling out the water, covered in mud. She let out a relieved sigh and smiled when she made it out to be Dean.

"What?" He called back out and Sam joined her side.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Sam shouted back. Dean held up one hand in an a-ok sign. Jane and Sam exchanged a nervous and relieved look before laughing it off.

* * *

Dean shut the hood of his car before leaning on it.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked as Jane rubbed her arms with her hands, still shaky from jumping.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it seems all right now," Dean shrugged before pursing his lips and shouting, "That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam added, "So where's the job go from here, genius?" Jane went over to sit on the hood of the car and unfortunately that meant being near Dean. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. Dean threw his hands up in frustration before brushing off any mud on his hands. He noticed the disgusted look on Jane's face.

"What?" Dean asked pulling a face at her. She returned it before glancing at him and shrugging.

"You smell like shit," She said and Sam laughed as Dean looked offended before glancing down at himself.

* * *

"One room, please," Dean ordered as they stood in front of the motel check-in area. Jane had moved to stand by Sam the whole time because she couldn't stand the smell Dean was emitting. She noticed the old clerk eyeing her up as he picked up Dean's card before looking down at it. Jane frowned and tugged her jacket around her body closer.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The clerk asked his eyes more clearly on Jane now. Dean narrowed his eyes and moved himself in front of the clerk's line of sight to keep his eyes away from his baby sister.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian," Jane shot her head up at him at the familiar name; "He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

* * *

The motel door swung open. Jane smiled at her handy work. She had always been the quicker lock picker of the three. She hid the picks back in her pocket before standing up as both brothers played lookout. _Perks of having giants as brothers,_ she smiled. She turned back around before yanking them both in and Sam closed the door behind them. Every vertical surface of the room had papers, maps, newspapers, pictures and notes pinned to it. Books covered the desk and there was assorted junk on the floor and bed.

"Whoa," Jane commented as they inspected the room. Dean turned on a light by the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam stepped over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffed the burger and immediately recoiled from the smell.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least," Dean observed as Sam fingered the salt on the floor and looked up.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried," Sam noticed, "Trying to keep something from coming in." Jane made her over to the all the papers covering one wall.

"Look," She pointed out, "Centennial Highway victims."

"I don't get it," Dean said as he joined her, "I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicity. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Sam walked to the other side of the wall and turned on another lamp.

"Dad figured it out," Sam said, catching their attention.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article Jane did," Sam said pointing at the article, "Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

"You sly dogs," Dean smirked as he read the papers on the wall.

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white," Jane shrugged, "Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," Sam shook his head.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure," Dean crossed the room to same, "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell," Sam said, "If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam tapped on the picture of Joseph Welch, "If he's still alive." Dean looked at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress as Jane flopped down on the unmade bed, flipping through one of dad's books.

"All right," Dean started, the mud on him starting to dry, "Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Before he could open the door, Sam stopped him.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam glanced at Jane who sat up to watch the exchange before turning back to Dean, "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Dean held up a hand and Jane rolled her eyes.

"House rule number two," She said sarcastically.

"No chick-flick moments," Dean warned and Sam laughed before nodding.

"All right," He agreed before quipping, "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Idgets," Jane uttered instinctively under her breath at the two. She forgot how emotionally draining and tiring it was being around these two 24/7. Sam let out another laugh as Dean disappeared behind the bathroom door and Jane moved to lay on the bed upside down, her dark girls touching the carpet.

Sam took noticed of something on the mirror, his smile slowly disappearing as he moved to get a closer look. A rosary was hanging in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame was a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a young Dean in a baseball cap, a younger Sam with both his arms wrapped around Dean and John, and little Janey sitting in their father's lap, smiling widely with her dimples showing and one missing front tooth. Sam carefully removed the photo off the mirror and held it, smiling sadly.

Jane continued to flip through the very last book she could find by the time clean Dean came out into the room and grabbed his jacket. She managed to glance up for a second to see Sam pocket his phone.

"Hey, I'm starving," Dean piped up, "I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"Sandwich," Jane said pulling herself and hopping off the bed, stumbling a bit.

"Klutz," Dean snickered as he reached out to grab her arm.

"No," Sam said quietly.

"Aframian's buying," Dean suggested but Sam shook his head. Dean glanced back at Jane and nodded his head at Sam as if asking what was wrong with him. She simply shrugged her shoulder before grabbing her jacket.

"Drop me off at the library?" Dean nodded and opened the door for them both. Immediately the two spot the cops outside the motel and out of instinct Dean shoved Jane down into the bush beside them. She tumbled back and let out a quiet yelp.

"Call Sammy and scram as soon as I get them talking got it?" Dean ordered out of the corner of his mouth. Jane glared up at him before plucking her phone from her pocket, moving to crouch behind the bush instead of lying behind it.

"What?" Sam's voice came through.

"Sammy, five-oh, take off," Jane whispered trying to see through the bush.

"What about you and Dean?" He asked.

"Dean shoved me into a damn bush so there's no way they would've seen me in time. As for Dean, they kinda spotted him. Go find that Joseph guy, I'll try and get Dean out as fast as I can," Jane quickly hung up and looked up in time to see them shoving Dean inside a cop car. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Great."

* * *

"Dean," Dean looked up from where he was chained to the table and barely saw Jane's eyes reaching the bottom of the window. He smirked knowing full well she was probably on the tips of her toes just to reach. Jane shoved a file through the window to unlock it before pulling herself in only to fall straight onto the tiled floor.

"I'm good," Jane assured pulling herself up and pulled out her picks from earlier to unchain him.

"Didn't doubt it," Dean chuckled, "Damn Janey, fake 911 phone call? That's pretty illegal. Sammy would disapprove."

"Shut up," Dean rubbed his wrists in relief before they sneaked past the front, grabbing Dad's journal on the way and out of the station. Jane immediately rung up Sam as soon as they were a good fifty feet away from the place.

"Hey, so listen so the husband was unfaithful," Sam explained as Jane put him on speaker. Dean opened the door to their father's motel room, "We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean tried stopping him as Jane placed the phone down to find the address.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Sam continued.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Dean paused, glancing at Jane for a second, "He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What?" Jane exclaimed pausing her search as Sam shouted through the phone.

"How do you know?"

"I've got his journal," He explained.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, well, he did this time," Dean said and motioned for Jane to continue as Dean went to grab any weapons hidden in the room.

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going," Dean rolled his eyes as Jane ripped a piece of paper with writing on it. She gave him a wide smile as he yanked the door open, Jane's phone in hand, and watched her with an amused look as she practically skipped out the room.

"Coordinates. Where to?" Sam asked. Jane grabbed the phone out of Dean's hands and exchanged it with the address of Constance's home.

"I'm not sure yet," Dean responded.

"I don't understand," Sam sighed, "I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Guys, what the hell is going on?" Suddenly Jane heard the car screech through the phone.

"Sammy?" She called through the phone, instantly panicked.

"Sam?" Dean urged, "Sam!" The two could here Sam's breathing through the phone as they stopped walking.

"Take me home," a female voice cracked through the phone. They exchanged a glance before going off into a full sprint to save Sam.

* * *

Sam looked around for a Constance before yelling in pain and yanking his hoodie open. There were five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers: she suddenly flickered in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest.

From a distance, Jane could hear Sam's screams of pain and she pushed her legs to go faster, passing Dean. She could see Constance's figure flickering in front of Sam and her mind went into full blown panic and before she knew it she was raising her gun.

A gunshot went off, shattering the window and startled Constance, distracting her for a moment. Jane continued to fire at her as Dean caught up with her. Constance glared at the girl, vanishing for a moment before disappearing completely. Sam managed to sit back up and started the car.

"I'm taking you home."

The car speeds off in the direction of the house and Dean watched, heartbroken. Jane smacked him up the back of his head.

"Now is _so_ not the time Dean," She chided before they ran towards the house just as Sam crashed through the side of the house. The two hurry through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean shouted as they reached the window.

"You okay?" Jane asked instantly.

"I think..." He blinked.

"Can you move?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "Help me?"

Dean leaned through the window to give Sam a hand and as he pulled him out Jane raised her gun in alarm.

"There you go," Dean closed the car door just as they hear Jane say, "Oh crap," under her breath. They look up and see Constance glaring down at them before throwing a framed picture down. A bureau suddenly pushes the three back, pinning them against the car. Lights start to flicker as they tried to push the large piece of furniture away; Water started to pour down the staircase. At the top of the stairs were two children, a boy and a girl.

"You've come home to us, Mommy," They echoed as Constance looked at them in distraught. Suddenly they moved behind her embracing her tightly. Her image flickered and in a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melted into a puddle in the floor. The pressure of the bureau was gone and the three siblings shoved it over before going over to look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean stated and Sam nodded.

"That's why she could never go home," Sam explained, "She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot," Jane smiled up at her brother, despite what just happened, "Nice work, Sammy." Dean slapped him on the chest before walking away to inspect his car. Sam laughed through the pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you," He teased, nudging the small girl, "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Jane let out a scoff.

"I panicked," She shrieked before giving him a punch in the arm, "And it saved your ass so you're are so very welcome." Sam laughed and wrapped an arm around her as she did the same to his waist, both savoring the light hearted bantering as they returned back to Dean, who leaned over to look at the Impala.

"I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car," Dean twisted around to face Sam, "I'll kill you."

* * *

The Impala tore down the road with one headlight out as Jane flipped through her dad's journal in the back seat with a flashlight in her mouth and Sam sprawled out a map in front of him. She repeated the coordinates to Sam.

"Okay, here's where Dad went," Sam circled the spot, "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming," Dean nodded, "How far?" Jane moved forward so her head was on Sam's shoulder as she glanced down at the map.

"I'd say about six hundred miles," She estimated.

"Hey," Dean smiled over at the two, "if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Jane felt Sam's head move to glance at him and she moved back.

"Guys, I, um..." Sam began and Jane turned her flashlight off.

"You're not going," Jane stated sadly as Dean moved his attention from Sam to the road, obviously disappointed.

"The interview's in like, ten hours," Sam reminded them, "I gotta be there." They both nodded and Jane lied down on the back seat and closed her eyes, wanting this day to be over now.

"Yeah," Dean said in disappointment, "Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." Dean glanced at him before looking back in the rearview mirror to see Jane move her back towards them, knowing this was hitting her the hardest.

* * *

Pulling in front of the apartment, Sam got out of the car as quietly as he could and Dean frowned at him.

"What," He demanded, "You're not gonna say goodbye to her? Again?"

"I don't wanna wake her," Sam whispered, looking down. Dean let out a bitter laugh."

"Yeah, well it killed her the last time you left without saying goodbye," He grumbled and Sam glanced at the back seat.

"Just," Sam paused; guilt flooded him, "Take care of her okay? And tell her that I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean mumbled. Sam stood up before leaning back down.

"Call me if you find him?" Dean nodded, "And maybe I can meet up with you two later, huh?" As much as he didn't want to admit it, going on the case with them reminded him of the good times that they actually had when it came to this life.

"Yeah, all right," Dean nodded again and Sam gave the car two pats before turning away. At the last minute Dean called out to Sam causing him to look back.

"You know, the three of us," Dean let out a small smile, "we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah," Sam gave a nod, looking at him with a sad look as they drove off.

* * *

Dean nodded along to the music that was playing quietly when all of a sudden Jane shot up from her seat gasping, a sudden surge of panic overcoming her. Dean jumped in his seat, turning to look back at her for a second with wide eyes.

"What the hell Jane," Dean breathed, "You scared the crap out of me."

"Dean where's Sam?" Jane hyperventilated when she noticed the giant wasn't in three passenger's seat.

"He had to go back Janey, I know he didn't-" Dean tried to break it to her as gently as he could but was cut off by the fact that Jane had rushed to crawl up to the front seat and he immediately pulled the car over and parked, "Jane! What the hell-"

"You need to turn the car around," Jane stressed and noticed that he was just staring at her and started to yell, "NOW DEAN NOW!" Dean scrambled to turn the car back on and turned them around as fast as he could, occasionally glancing at her through the corner of his eye. She may only be 5'3, but she had their father's loud mouth and an angry Jane was not a walk in the park.

Pulling back up to Sam's apartment, Jane jumped out of the slow moving car, startling Dean. Dean glanced up at building and noticed the smoke coming out of it and swore under his breath as he unbuckled his seat belt, deciding to question Jane's weird act later. Dean met her at the door where she was picking the front door and flung it open. Dean pushed her back out of instinct when the situation felt a little too similar to an incident back in Lawrence and he went to kick the front door open.

"Sam!" Jane shouted but her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Jess sprawled across the ceiling, burning. Sam raised one arm to shield his face.

"Jess!" Sam cried as Dean ran to Sam to pull him up. Jane couldn't move at all. The warmth of the fire and the scream felt way too close for comfort with her. Her mind raced back to her mom. Did she-

Dean looked up and saw Jess and his eyes went straight to Jane. She wasn't supposed to see this; she was never supposed to see the way her mother died, not like this.

"No! No!" Sam cried and Dean yelled for Jane who snapped out of her trance and help Dean drag Sam off the bed and shove him out the door. Dean grabs Sam off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, Sam struggling all the way.

Jane watched from afar as fire trucks came and police officers shoved back the people who came to see what happened.

"Jane-" Dean looked down at his baby sister.

"Is that how mom died?" She asked quietly. When he didn't answer, she nodded and walked over to the back of the car to join Sam. She was completely shaken from this and she didn't even know the girl. She couldn't imagine how Sam must've felt.

"You okay?" She asked as Dean came around and looked at Sam. Sam didn't answer, instead he loaded his shotgun. His face set in a mask of desperate anger. The same one she'd seen on her dad many times. Sam looked up at the two and took notice of their concerned expression before nodding and tossing the shotgun into the trunk and shutting it.

"We got work to do."

* * *

 **Little experiment to see how well this story goes! I'm currently brainstorming what to do with Jane and if any of you can catch it in this chapter than bravo. This took me so long to write so anyone writing an SPN story, I give you guys major props because this took me forever! I hope you guys like my oc Jane. Please leave any feedback for me, constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Let me know if you guys like it or if you don't and what you'd want to see!**

 **The title of this story actually came from a song, brownie points for anyone who can guess what it is!**

 **xo**


	2. Wendigo

**I don't own anything related to Supernatural, only my OC Jane.**

 **cgi/set?id=165712145**

* * *

 **Wendigo**

* * *

Jane went over John's journal over and over again, about 50 times now as she played with the ring hanging around her neck. The ring had been her mother's wedding band. John didn't have the heart to throw it out nor did he have it in him to keep it himself, so he had given it to his only daughter for her 5th birthday. They had to change the chain every year as she grew to get it to fit. Jane paused as her thought drifted to her mother.

"You gonna tell me what the hell happened back there?" Dean piped up from the driver's seat, eying her in concern.

"What do you talking about?" Jane rolled her eyes, genuinely not understanding what he meant.

"You and your freaky juju mojo, scaring the crap out of me," Dean raised his eyebrows, "How'd you know Sam was in trouble?" Jane averted her eyes to the side window and shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. She didn't know what came over her. She was asleep, a dreamless dream when all of a sudden a million alarms went off in her mind and she could only think of one thing, Sam. Dean eyed her from the rear view mirror before grunting and rolling his eyes. It was probably nothing. Jane flipped through the journal one last time before Sam jerked awake, scaring her. She dropped the journal and looked at him with wide eyes and Dean shot him a look through the corner of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked in concern as Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes and Dean looked over rat him.

"Another nightmare?" Dean guessed as Sam stayed silent before clearing his throat.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean suggested to get him to talk and Jane shot him an unbelievable look.

"Unfair," She exclaimed and Dean pointed a finger at her.

"Shut up," Jane rolled her eyes before falling back onto her back dramatically and going back to the journal again as Sam laughed a bit at their antics.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that," Sam pointed out.

"Just thought you might want to," He shrugged, "Never mind."

"I want to," Jane grumbled from the back seat before sitting back up and glancing at Sam, "Seriously though, you okay?"

"Look, I get it, you're worried about me," Sam turned to Jane with a small smile, "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." Jane gave him an unconvincing look and Sam grabbed a map, quick to change the subject.

"All right, where are we?" He asked and Jane moved closer to the two.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Jane answered, pointing at the map.

"You know what?" Sam started as he folded down the map, "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week," Dean sighed, "We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—"

"We gotta find Dad first," Sam cut in.

"Dad disappearing," Jane paused before looking at both her brothers, "and this thing showing up again after like twenty years, it's no coincidence." Dean glanced back before looking ahead.

"Dad will have answers," Dean simply said, "He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man," Sam commented, "These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods," He mentioned, "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Before they knew it, they passed a sign of Lost Creek, Colorado National Forest and made a stop at the Ranger's station.

* * *

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote," Sam said as the three observed the station. Jane moved over to the table covered by maps.

"It's cut off by these canyons here," Sam looked down at the maps, "rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Hey, check out the size of this freaking bear," Dean smiled as Jane glanced over and saw a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Jane and Sam exchanged a look of bemusement before walking over to him.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area," Sam added in and Jane tilted her head at the photo.

"Well, it's no nature hike, that's for sure," Jane commented.

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A voice came from behind them, causing the three to jump and quickly turn around to face a ranger.

"Oh, no," Sam lied smoothly, "sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." He let out a nervous laugh. Jane gave a large grin and Dean raised his fist.

"Recycle, man," Jane internally cringed at him.

"Bull." Sam glanced at the two out of the corner of his eyes and the ranger looked directly at Jane, who dropped her grin slightly.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" He asked. Jane hesitated and Dean slightly nudged her.

"Uh yeah, I am, well we are, Ranger—" She glanced at his name tag, "Wilkinson." She gave him her most charming smile and he let out a small laugh.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her," He leaned in closer, "Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" She quickly shook her head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying," Ranger Wilkinson nodded at her, "I'm sure her brother's just fine." Dean jumped in as soon as he could and Jane rolled her eyes at him.

"We will," Jane nodded and noticed how Dean turned back to the old man.

"Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean smiled and Jane eyed him, wondering where he was going with this.

"That is putting it mildly," The ranger snorted.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit," Dean suggested, "You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Sam shot Jane a look and she shrugged, trusting Dean to do what needed to be done. The ranger eyed him and Dean simply raised his eyebrows.

* * *

The three left with Dean laughing and a single piece of paper in his hand. And he noticed the look Sam was shooting him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked sarcastically. Jane walked a bit faster, her shorter legs keeping her behind her brothers' long strides.

"What do you mean?" Dean gave her a clueless look and Jane and Sam shared a simultaneous eye roll.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for?" Sam asked, "Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" They stopped at the car.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" There was a pause.

"What?" The Sam asked him in confusion and Jane couldn't help but give him an odd look.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later?" Jane asked him, her hand on the door handle.

"Since now," Sam said turning away and opened the door. Dean looked at Jane with a weird look and Jane shrugged before climbing into the back seat.

"Really?" Dean asked skeptically, getting into the front seat. He followed the address on the paper to the Collin's home. The door opened as the three of them stood outside the home.

"You must be Haley Collins," Dean greeted the female, "I'm Dean, this is Sam and Jane, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Haley hesitated and eyed them.

"Lemme see some ID," Haley said and Jane bit back a smile, _smart girl._ Dean pulled out his fake ID and held it against the screen before shooting her his most charming smile and Jane shook her head at him as she opened the door for them

"Come on in," Haley moved over to let them in.

"Thanks," as the door swung further open, Haley caught sight of the Impala.

"That yours?" She asked him and Dean looked at the car before moving his eyes to her.

"Yeah," Dean smiled and Jane hit her head against Sam's arm who smiled down at her in amusement. She was calling it right now, Dean was totally into her.

"Nice car," Haley's comment confirmed it. She led the three in and without her looking; Dean glanced at his younger siblings with a smile and raised eyebrows. They shared another bemused look before following behind him.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while," Jane asked as they stopped in the kitchen and she glanced at the guy on the computer, "how do you know something's wrong?" Haley returned and placed a bowl on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell," Haley said, relaxing slightly at the friendly female, "He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone, too," Haley pointed out.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that," the guy said immediately and Dean eyed him before he glanced away from them.

"Our parents are gone," Haley said, "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Jane smiled at that, knowing exactly what she meant. She couldn't help but put herself in Haley's shoes, how she would've felt if one of her brothers was just gone, without any information on where he was or what happened to him.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked, breaking Jane out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," Haley pulled up pictures on her laptop, "That's Tommy." She clicked twice and another picture popped up before a video showed up.

"Hey Haley," The male said into the camera and Jane assumed it was Tommy, "day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Something in the back of the video quickly caught Jane's eyes.

"Well, we'll find your brother," Dean reassured, "We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there," Haley suggested and the three raised their eyebrows at each other, "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel," Dean nodded, his eyes never leaving her.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked, breaking their little moment.

"Sure."

* * *

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic," Sam informed as they sat in the middle of a bar, "Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Jane casually sipped on her coke, ordered by her one and only eldest brother. Sam frowned as a man, most likely twice Jane's age, stopped by their table with a suggestive smile, his eyes roaming all over Jane and before he could say anything, Dean shot him a death glare and he stumbled away from them. Oblivious to what just happened, Jane flipped through the journal again, remembering something.

"Any before that?" Dean asked Jane and leaned over her shoulder to look at the journal. Jane smiled and pulled out a newspaper article to show them.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year," Jane read, "Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." At that, Sam pulled out his laptop.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936," Sam added and opened the laptop so show them the video of Tommy.

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork," Sam said before turning the laptop to the two, "Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam slowly went through three frames of the video one at a time and they could visibly see a shadow crossing the screen. Jane leaned back as her eyes watch over it.

"Do it again," Dean ordered and Sam repeated the frames.

"That's three frames," Sam explained, "That's a fraction of a second."

"Well we can cross out a bear," Jane bit on her lip, "Because whatever that thing is, it can move." Suddenly Dean leaned over to hit Sam and Jane shot him a weird look as Sam looked up.

"Told you something weird was going on," Dean smiled, clearly proud of himself as Jane rolled her eyes at him. Sam gave him an unamused look as he closed his laptop.

"Look", Jane said as she pointed at the bottom of the newspaper, "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. He was just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?"

* * *

"Look, ranger," Shaw started, "I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—"

"Grizzly?" Sam interrupted, "That's what attacked them?" Shaw took a puff of his cigarette before nodding.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Jane asked. He stayed silent.

"What about all the people that went missing this year?" Dean raised his eyebrows at the man, "Same thing?" Nothing, "We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that," Shaw shook his head, "Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." He sat down, "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." Jane smiled sadly at the man before sitting down across from him.

"Mr. Shaw," Jane asked gently, "what did you see?" He paused, glancing at the small girl before frowning and giving in at her green eyes.

"Nothing," Shaw admitted, "It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sam asked from behind Jane and the man nodded, "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin," Shaw corrected, "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Jane asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Dragged them off into the night," He said solemnly before shaking his head, "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since." He paused for a second and moved his hands towards the collar of his shirt.

"Did leave me this, though," Shaw opened his collar and revealed three long scars, claw marks to be exact. Jane blinked as she swallowed, her eyes sympathetic, "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

* * *

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors," Jane said as they walked down the dark halls of the motel, "If they want inside, they just go through the walls."

"So it's probably something else," Sam shrugged, "something corporeal."

"Corporeal?" Dean snorted, "Excuse me, professor."

"Shut up," Sam shot him a look, "So what do you guys think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skin walker," Dean suggested, "maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

* * *

Jane leaned against the door as Dean went to open the trunk of the Impala and propped it open with a shot gun before stuffing the duffle bag with guns.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there," Sam shook his head and Jane stared at him.

"Oh yeah?" Dean raised his eyebrows, "What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah," Sam said as if it were obvious. Jane joined her brothers with crossed arms.

"Her brother's missing, Sam," Jane said, knowing if she were in the girl's position, she'd do the same thing, "She's not gonna just sit this out."

"Jane's right," Dean nodded to his sister, "Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean picked up the duffel bag.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked them and Dean completely ignored him and walked into the motel with a clenched jaw as Jane stared at her brother unbelievably. Sam turned to his younger sister, "Now we gotta babysit too?" He noticed the look she was giving him.

"What?" Jane shook her head at him. This wasn't the Sam she knew. The Sam she knew would've gone out of his way to protect these people. Obviously Jess's death was taking a toll on him, he wanted revenge. And he was willing to leave these people in danger to get it and that wasn't okay with her.

"Nothing," Jane brushed off not wanting to argue and walked away from Sam who stared after her.

* * *

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked as they exited the car and joined the other three.

"Wait," Haley looked at him, "you want to come with us?"

"Who are these guys?" A man asked from behind Haley.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," Haley smiled at Dean as Jane joined Dean's side and Sam headed past everyone else.

"You're rangers?" The guy asked, eyeing the small girl curiously and glanced at Dean.

"That's right," Dean confirmed as Jane nodded as she fixed the binoculars around her neck.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked teasingly. Dean looked down at himself self-consciously and looked at Jane, as if asking what she meant and Jane raised her eyebrows at him with an amused smile.

"Well, sweetheart," Dean turned back to Haley with a grin, "I don't do shorts." Jane moved past them towards Sam and shot Haley a smile on her way over there.

"What, you think this is funny?" The guy asked seriously as Dean moved to join his siblings, "It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."

"Believe me, we know how dangerous it can be," Jane assured as she turned back around, "We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

* * *

Roy, the guy that was helping Haley and her brother Ben lead the way with Dean just right behind him and Sam bringing up the rear with Jane in front of him.

"Roy," Dean tried making conversation, "you said you did a little hunting."

"Yeah, more than a little," He shrugged casually.

"Uh-huh," Dean feigned interest, "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear," Roy answered and Jane quietly groaned from her place in line.

"Don't Dean," She grumbled under her breath as she noticed the smug look on his face. Dean passed Roy, turning to face him.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Immediately, Roy grabbed onto Dean.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked smugly and Jane shook her head at the idiot.

"You idget," Jane moved forward to her brother and grabbed a stick from the ground. She moved the stick forward and poked the bear trap her idiot brother almost stepped in as Haley shot him an annoyed look.

"You should watch where you're stepping," Roy sneered at him, "Ranger." Roy let go of Dean and moved to retake the lead. Jane slowed down, she preferred being in the back.

"It's a bear trap," Dean repeated.

"You didn't pack any provisions," Haley pointed out as she caught up with Dean, "You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." Haley stopped him by grabbing onto his arm, "So who the hell are you?" Ben moved past the two and Jane and Sam looked at them. Dean indicated them to go by watching them walk away as Jane shot her brother one last worried look before catching up with Sam.

"Jane and Sam are my brother and sister, and we're looking for our father," Dean explained, "He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm telling you now," Dean shrugged, "'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?" Haley paused.

"Yeah, okay," She eventually nodded.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulled out a big bag of peanut M&Ms he managed to swipe from Jane's bag as he moved ahead.

* * *

"This is it," Roy stopped them, "Blackwater Ridge." Sam headed past Roy.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked and Roy pulled out a GPS.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven," Roy read and Dean caught up with Jane who looked up to look around the trees.

"You hear that?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah," Jane frowned, "Not even crickets." She glanced down and noticed the bag in his hands, "Hey wait, are those mine?" She scoffed and shot him a look as Dean cringed and smiled at her.

"'Course not," Jane rolled her eyes at him, and behind her back he pulled a face at her.

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy informed them.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Jane watched and smiled at the very Sammy like comment.

"That's sweet," Roy smiled sarcastically, "Don't worry about me." He waved his gun at Sam and pushed between Jane and Dean to retake the lead. Jane narrowed her eyes at the arrogant man and took note that Sam felt the same way about him as she did. Dean turned back to Ben and Haley who managed to catch up.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go."

* * *

"Haley! Over here!" Roy called out and Haley ran towards his voice, followed closely by the others before they came to an immediate halt.

"Oh my God," Haley gasped as Jane's eyes widened at the sight. Tents in the campsite were completely torn open and covered in blood. Any supplies left were scattered all over the forest floor.

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy concluded and Jane and Sam exchanged looks.

"Tommy?" Haley called out. She shedded her backpack and went through the campsite, "Tommy!" Sam moved to catch up with Haley.

HALEY takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite.

"Shh," Sam shushed her but Haley ignored him as she continued to yell out for her brother, "Shh-hh-hh!"

"Why?" She gave him an odd look.

"Something might still be out there," He warned.

"Sam!" Jane's voice called out and Sam rushed over to her and Dean and crouched beside them.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite," Jane pointed, "But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." The three stand up.

"I'll tell you what," Dean commented, "That's no skinwalker or black dog." They returned to the campsite as Haley started to cry and Jane noticed the bloody phone in her hand. She went to comfort her but stopped when she noticed Dean moving towards her. Jane smiled before walking around the campsite with a frown.

"Help! Help!" Jane's head immediately shot up towards the voice and followed Roy who ran towards the voice, "Help! Somebody!" The group looked around and couldn't find anyone.

They find no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley commented and Jane looked over at her brothers in worry as they did the same. The group stayed silent to listen.

"Everybody back to camp," Sam ordered and as soon as they returned, Jane noticed the supplies were missing.

"Our packs!" Haley cried.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," Roy complained.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley turned to the three siblings.

"It's smart," Sam said, "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone," Roy corrected him, "some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Jane frowned before moving over to her brothers, remembering something from their father's journal.

"I need to speak with you guys," Jane said, glancing behind her, "In private." The three moved away from the group, only a couple feet away.

"Did you bring Dad's journal?" Jane asked and Dean pulled the journal from his jacket and handed it over to her. Jane quickly flipped over to the memorized section of the journal. Sam moved over to read it over her shoulder.

"Check that out," Sam breathed as Jane moved the journal so they could all see it. She pointed at a drawing of a figure and looked up at Dean who gave her an unbelievable look.

"Oh come on," Dean laughed, "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Well think about it, Dean," Jane tried, "the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great," Dean grunted as he took out his pistol and waved it before moving it down and glancing down at the hand pistol hanging in Jane's belt caliber.

"Well then these are useless," He pursed his lips. Jane handed back the journal with a frown ass Sam moved past them. Jane went to follow him but stopped when he turned around to face them.

"We gotta get these people to safety," Sam simply said and Jane smiled slightly before they returned to the campsite.

"All right, listen up," Sam addressed the group, "it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Kid, don't worry," Roy brushed off, "Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Sam started, "If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense," Roy frowned at him, "Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax," Dean warned as Jane glared at the man.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right?" Sam admitted, "I'm trying to protect you." Roy stepped in, right into Sam's space.

"You protect me?" He said incredulously, "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah?" Sam said seriously, "It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Roy let out a laugh.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Roy shook his head at him. Jane moved to step in as things started to get heated.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Jane and Dean pushed Sam back as things were getting intense.

"Roy!" Haley exclaimed.

"Hey, hey," Jane craned her neck up at him, "Calmed down."

"Stop. Stop it," Haley shouted, "Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." There was a long pause as the tension started to subdue.

"It's getting late," Jane pointed out as she noticed the darkening sky, "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night." Dean nodded.

"We'll never beat it, not in the dark," Dean explained, "We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?"

* * *

The group had built a campfire to keep some light out in the dark forest. Jane drew out symbols in the dirt around the campfire. Haley, who was poking at the fire, glanced at the only other female in the group in curiosity.

"One more time," Haley glanced down at the drawings, "that's—"

"Anasazi symbols," Dean explained, "It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Roy let out a laugh, gun over his shoulder. Dean moved behind Jane as she stood up to stare at the man with a glare.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," Dean shot at him before her ruffled up her hair. Jane frowned at him.

"You still owe me for stealing my candy," Jane mumbled and moved to sit by Sam, who sat at the edge of the campsite.

"What's up," Jane asked and when she wasn't getting an answer she nudged him with her shoulder, "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Jane—" Sam started.

"No, you keep telling me you're fine but you're not," Jane cut in with a frown, "Something's really off Sammy and it's not like you. Dean's supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? And we already got a smartass in the family, we _really_ don't need another." Sam let a small smile slip as they sat in silence for a while.

"Dad's not here," Sam said after a while, "I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Jane looked down at the dirt before shrugging.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jane mumbled and glanced over at Dean who was sitting beside Haley, "Don't tell Dean I said this, but I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road," Sam suggested, finally letting go and telling her what was on his mind, "Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" He'd forgotten how easy it was to talk to Jane. Unlike Dean, Jane didn't jump to judgment so quickly nor did she shoot down everything he said.

"This is why," Jane plopped down John's journal and Sam raised his eyebrows at her.

"I thought Dean had it?" He recalled and Jane smirked.

"I nabbed it off of him, the dick stole my candy," She simply shrugged and Sam laughed.

"This is Dad's single most valuable possession," Jane pointed at the worn out journal, "—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off," Jane smiled at the familiar motto and gave Sam a teasing smile as she recited it, "You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Sam shook his head at her.

"That makes no sense," He repeated, "Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" Jane paused, not really knowing how to respond.

"I dunno," She smiled sadly, "All I know is that Dad's giving us a job to do, and whether we want to do it or not, Dean intends to do it with a hundred percent and I'm not leaving him to do it alone." Sam frowned. He thought maybe it was just a fluke but now he could really see how close the two were. Guess he missed out a lot since he left.

"Jane, I gotta find Dad," Sam shook his head looking down at her, "I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." Jane averted her eyes back to the fire, not wanting to show him her disappointment before nodding understandingly.

"Yeah I get it, Sammy, we'll find them, I promise," Jane smiled as she turned back to him, "Listen to me. You've gotta really prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you wanting revenge, you can't hold onto it and bottle it up Sammy. It's gonna kill you. You have to have patience. I mean look at dad." Sam looked down before glancing up.

"How do you do it?" He asked and she looked at him in confusion, "How does Dad do it?"

"For them," She simply said as they looked over at Haley and Ben. Dean was keeping the fire going, still going over Jane's drawings one more time, "Our family is so screwed up, maybe we can help some others. Makes me feel like I'm doing something worth living you know?"

"I can tell you why Dean does it," Jane said quietly, "Killing as many evil sons of bitches makes him feel important, like he's making a difference. And he is." Sam smiled at the obvious admiration in her voice before the jumped at a twig snapping.

"Help me! Please!" A voice called out and Dean stood up, readying his gun.

"Help!" It called out. Sam pulled out his flashlight and shined it about as Jane brought up her binoculars to look around.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put," Dean warned as Sam and Jane walked closer to the campsite.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy retorted sarcastically.

"Help! Help me!" Jane's hand ghosted over the hand pistol at her hip when she heard a growling noise. Roy immediately pointed his gun at the sound.

"Okay, that's no grizzly," Roy stated. Haley turned to Ben.

"It's okay," She assured him, "You'll be all right, I promise." Something rushed past them and Haley let out a shriek. Jane contained an eye roll. As much as she liked the girl, now was so not the time.

"It's here," Sam noted. Roy let out a shot at the rustling and again.

"I hit it!" Roy cheered and went to see what he hit.

"Oh my god," Jane exclaimed, running right after him.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yelled out and turned to Haley and Ben.

"Don't move," He warned as he and Sam ran after Jane, Haley had a burning stick in hand as a weapon.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy's voice called out as Jane looked around to find him, pistol in hand. Dean and Sam caught up with her in time, both looking around as well. Jane ran in the direction she had previously heard him scream and made it in time to a shadow suddenly reach down from the tree and snap Roy's neck. Jane covered her mouth and let out a startled yelp. Dean and Sam moved their feet as soon as they heard Jane.

"Jane!" "Roy!"

* * *

Sam sat against a hollow tree stump, John's journal in hand as he occasionally glanced at Jane out of the corner of his eye in concern. She sat on the campsite ground, her hand tightly clenching her mother's ring and her teeth knowing at her lip as she stared in front of her, playing Roy's death over and over in head. Dean stood by Haley and Ben among the tents.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things," Haley shook her head, "they aren't supposed to be real."

"I wish I could tell you different," Dean said, meaning every word of it.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Haley asked in fright.

"We don't," He said honestly, "But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" She asked. Dean paused, not knowing how to word it.

"Kind of runs in the family," He shrugged. Sam walked over to Jane tapping her on the shoulder. Her head shot up to meet his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked gently. Jane pulled herself up and brushed any dirt off before shrugging and pulling on a small smile. Sam eyed her, completely seeing past her façade.

"I'll be okay," She said and moved over to where Dean was, Sam just behind her.

"Hey," Jane greeted quietly and Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it before dropping his hand and Haley stood up from her place.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight," Sam informed, "And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in," Dean smiled and turned to Jane who raised her eyebrows.

"Do you even have to ask?" Dean laughed, yeah she was okay. Sam showed the wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word," Jane explained, pushing any thought of Roy's death away to focus on protecting the two, "It means 'evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old," Dean continued, "Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked.

"Well, it's always the same," Dean said, picking up some items off the ground, "During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party," Ben pointed out.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities," Sam recited, "Speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over years," Jane cringed as she continued, "you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry."

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked hopefully.

"You're not gonna like it," Dean said as honest as he could. Dean glanced at Jane and Sam before turning back to Haley.

"Tell me," Haley demanded when she noticed the look.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food," Dean explained, "It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" Dean held up the can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and a white cloth, "We gotta torch the sucker."

* * *

Dean led the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand thanks to Jane. Thank god she had managed to take Chemistry before John had taken her out of school during her junior year. Chemistry had been her favorite subject when she figured out all the weapons she could make, especially during hunts. Jane eyed the trees they passed with claw marks and blood.

"Dean," Jane called out later that day, with Sam leading ad Jane right behind and Dean caught up with the two

"What is it?" He asked and she nodded at the area in front of them. The trees were all covered with bloody claw marks and broken branches.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct," Sam began,  
"They were almost too easy to follow." A growling sound was heard and the three whipped around as the trees rustled. Haley, who stood under a tree, felt something drip on her shirt. Noticing it was blood; she slowly looked up and leapt out of the way. Above her was Roy's corpse hanging from the tree. Jane immediately moved over looking up at Roy's deceased body with sad eyes.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asked, walking up to her. They didn't know what happened in the forest that night. She didn't tell them. Until now.

"It broke his neck," Jane said quietly as she stared up at him and shook her head. "It broke his neck when I got there. I couldn't do anything." Jane looked up at Sam with watery eyes and Sam faltered.

"Jane-" He was cut off as there was more growling and Dean helped Haley up.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean shouted and Sam put a hand behind Jane and pushed her ahead as they took off. Ben had fell and Jane hurried back to him, Sam right behind, splitting the group three to two.

"Come on," Jane helped him up as Sam glanced around them, "I got you." As soon as they took off running again, the sound of Haley's scream was heard.

"Haley?" Ben stopped as did the other two.

"Sam," Jane called to him as she picked up the left over Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken before he even got to use it. They exchanged a look.

"Dean!"

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked and Sam glanced at Jane, who tensed up before shaking it off.

"I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off," Jane answered. Ben looked around when something colorful caught his eyes. He bent down and noticed a trail of peanut M&Ms and picked one up.

"They went this way," Ben stood back up. Jane and Sam caught up to Ben, who handed Jane the M&M.

Jane let out a shaky breath of relief and Sam laughed.

"That son of a bitch," Jane laughed along, never had she been so glad for him to steal her candy.

"It's better than breadcrumbs," Sam smiled at her as they followed the trail. A couple minutes later, they stood in front of a mine entrance marked with a warning sign. Sam glanced over at the younger kids and they both shrugged before going inside.

* * *

Sam shined his flashlight ahead of him as Jane held her pistol in hand. Just in case. A growling sound was heard and Sam shut off his light, pulling both Ben and Jane against the wall. Jane could see the wendigo coming towards them and quickly placed a hand over Ben's mouth before he could scream. The three watched as it took a different tunnel at the crossing. Jane moved her hand away from the taller teen and they kept going as quietly as they could. Suddenly the floorboards creaked and the three fell through the floor, landing in a pile of bones. Ben spotted another pile of skulls nearby and leapt back.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay," Sam assured him as Jane looked down in disgust before the three of them looked up and to their relief, Dean and Haley hung from the ceiling by their wrists, but still alive. The three ran to them.

"Dean!" Sam and Jane immediately rushed to his side.

"Haley, wake up!" Ben moved to Haley. Sam grabbed Dean and shook him but he still wasn't waking. Jane slightly shoved him over before giving Dean a couple slaps to the face before he opened his eyes.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed and Jane sighed in relief.

"Hey, you okay?" Jane asked as he winced.

"Yeah," Dean grunted.

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Ben panicked as he and Sam cut them both down and Jane glanced around the room. As Sam and Ben helped them both to an empty patch of floor to get them to sit down, Dean let out a noise of pain, catching Jane's attention.

"You sure you're all right?" Jane fretted over him and he grimaced.

"Yeah," He brushed her off, "Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now," Sam reassured as Haley let out a cry. Jane glanced up at saw a guy still hanging. She assumed it was Tommy.

"Tommy..." She cried, touching his cheek only to jump back as his head jerked up.

"Oh my god, he's alive," Jane observed and Haley turned to Sam.

"Cut him down!" She exclaimed and Sam moved to cut the rope.

"We're gonna get you home," Haley said. And Jane looked in the corner and noticed the stolen supplies piled in the corner. She picked up a flare gun.

"Look at this," Jane turned to them with a grin, waving the gun.

"Flare guns," Sam nodded, "Those'll work."

* * *

They headed down a tunnel, the three Winchesters in the lead with flare guns ad Haley and Ben followed behind them, supporting a limping Tom. They stopped for a second when growling was heard.

"Looks like someone's home for supper," Dean commented.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley pointed out and Jane looked at the group, her mind going back to Roy. She couldn't save him, she couldn't do anything. But now she can.

"I can do it," Jane turned to her brothers. Dean narrowed his eyes at her immediately.

"No," He growled, "No, absolutely not. I'll do it." Haley and Ben glanced between them, not having a clue what they were talking about.

"Dean you can barely walk," Jane rolled her eyes at him, "Plus I'm a lot faster than Sam is." Dean shook his head but Sam nodded.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked her and Dean shot him a look, mouthing traitor.

"Yeah, I got it," Jane nodded. Dean glared at her.

"You better come out without a scratch or I'll kill you, you understand?" He threatened and she nodded with a smile.

"Got it," she confirmed.

"All right, listen," Sam started, "Stay with me and Dean. We're gonna get you out of here." Haley furrowed her eyes and turned her attention to the smaller female and remembered their conversation just a second ago.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked her in concern. Jane gave her a casual shrug before walking backwards, shooting Dean a salute before shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Let's go, you freaky bastard!" Jane screamed running down the tunnel, "Yeah, that's right, bring it on." Jane's voice was indistinct now.

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch!" Jane yelled, "I'm right here!" She glanced around and noticed it was too quiet. Then she realized that she wasn't the target anymore.

"Fuck," She swore, "Fuck me!" Jane ran back down the tunnel to catch up with the others.

"Get behind me," Dean shouted as Sam joined his side. The Wendigo eyed them. It approached them, taking its time to eye its newest meal. The wendigo was too big for them to see Jane show up behind it.

"Hey dick!" Jane shouted, taking the wendigo's attention away from them to her. Jane lowered the flare gun to its stomach and the flare went off. The wendigo went up in flames and Jane caught up with them.

The WENDIGO turns. DEAN shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the WENDIGO goes up in flames.

"So how'd I do?" Jane grinned and Dean pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Last time you do crazy shit like that." He grumbled into her hair as she returned the embrace as Sam watched with a smile. Yeah, they were gonna be okay.

* * *

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" The officer questioned Ben.

"That's when it circled the campsite," Ben explained, "I mean; this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds." Jane and Sam nodded along, Jane's more enthusiastic.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing," The officer assured and walked away. Jane let out a sigh and looked up at Sam.

"Promise me that we'll never ever go camping," Jane begged and Sam laughed, wrapping a light arm around her shoulder.

"Done," He smiled as they walked over to Haley and Dean.

"Let's go," Haley said to Ben who nodded at Sam and Jane. Sam nodded back and Jane smiled and raised her hand in goodbye. Jane grinned as Haley kissed Dean on the cheek in thanks.

"I hope you find your father," She smiled as she and Ben headed for the ambulance.

"Thanks, guys," Haley waved to Sam and Jane.

Jane sat on the Impala's hood, right in between her two favorite boys, wrapping an arm around them both as they watched the ambulance drive away.

SAM sits on the Impala's hood with DEAN.

"Man, I hate camping," Dean stated and Jane nodded.

"Me too," Sam agreed. Jane jumped off the hood and rubbed her neck.

"I need a nap," She mumbled.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean said and the two looked at him in surprised. Dean had caught a bit of their conversation when he went over Jane's drawings.

"Yeah, I know," Sam nodded, "But in the meantime? I'm driving." Jane watched with a dropped jaw as Dean tossed him the keys.

"So not fair," She shook her head before Dean joined her on the other side of the car and she shot him a grin, "So did you get her number?" Dean wrinkled his nose at her.

"No, why do you wanna know," He asked. She shrugged innocently.

"Just curious, we all knew how hot you were for her," Dean went to slap her upside the head but she jumped into the back seat in time.

"Childish," Dean grumbled with a small grin as he slammed the door shut before Sam drove the car away.

* * *

 **Some people actually like this story ahahahaha! Honestly, I didn't have really high expectations so I'm going to continue this story for those of you who do like it. A little Jane and Sam bonding moment here and there. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and tell me what you wanna see in further chapters! Anyone find out what song the title's from yet?**

 **suntan140:** **You'll just have to read to find out ;) here's a clue: don't take the title literally.**

 **snn7b:** **Same! I love seeing how people manage to incorporate their characters into the story line. That's why I'm such a fan of OC stories in general.**

 **RHatch89** : **Glad I caught your attention :D**

 **A big thank you to everyone that favorited and followed this story!**

 **xo**


	3. Dead in the Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural, only my OC Jane.**

 **cgi/set?id=166826008**

* * *

 **A/N: Title change from Queen of the Angels to Queen of Disaster**

* * *

 **Dead in the Water**

* * *

Jane sat across from Dean as the two sat up on the bar stools of the diner. As Dean cleared the food off of his plate, Jane circled an obituary in the newspaper that caught her eye. She glanced up when she noticed a shadow looming over them. Glancing up, she saw a waitress eyeing up Dean. Jane rolled her eyes when she realized she was practically invisible to the woman.

"Can I get you anything else?" She batted her eyes at Dean in a flirtatious tone as she leaned a bit over me to practically push her boobs out for him. Jane leaned away a bit, slightly uncomfortable and Dean looked up and flashed her a grin as he swallowed his food. Jane gave him a look of distain from under her lashes and rolled her eyes, shooting Sam a desperate look as he walked over to them.

"Just the check, please," Sam interrupted the two, taking a seat next to his sister, who mouthed a thank you.

"Okay," The waitress walked away with a clueless smile. Dean dropped his head before shooting Sam a look of annoyance.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," Dean pointed over to the waitress who had her back to them, giving Dean a good view of her backside, "That's fun." Sam blinked at him and Jane snorted at Dean's stupidity. Wow it's not like Sam's girlfriend bursted into flames and died a couple weeks ago or anything, idiot. She placed the newspaper on the table for them all to see.

"While Dean was perving a dish," Jane shot him a look and Dean smiled at her in innocence, "I found something. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asked. Jane shrugged.

"Yeah, it's weird," She pointed out, "they buried an empty coffin."

"Maybe it's for closure or whatever," Dean suggested with a shrug.

"Closure? What closure?" Sam looked up from the newspaper and hinted at him, "People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Jane glanced between and slammed her head on her hand, already knowing there was going to be an argument between them.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean questioned with a challenging look. Jane dropped her pen in defeat, noting the baiting tone in his voice.

"The trail for Dad," Sam brought up with a hard face, "It's getting colder every day."

"Guys can we not do this right now?" Jane asked with a sigh but was ignored as Dean talked over her.

"Exactly," Dean replied briskly, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Sam replied exasperatedly, "Something. Anything."

"You know what?" Dean started, getting more than a little defensive, "I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—" Sam tried to defend himself.

"We," Dean pointed between him and Jane before replying hotly, "are the ones that've been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Sam gave his older brother a displeased look before glancing over at his sister. It was clear Jane was uncomfortable with the tension that came with that argument as she awkwardly sat in the middle. She was torn between wanting to comfort and assure Sam about their dad or siding with Dean like she always did. Luckily, the blonde waitress passed by them, distracting Dean and Sam rolled his eyes. Jane tried to clear the remaining tension as she clapped her hands together, receiving odd looks from her brothers as she got up from her seat.

"All right, Lake Manitoc," Jane said enthusiastically and Sam shook his head at her as he got up as well. He felt slightly guilty that every time he and Dean fought, she was always dragged into the middle, trying to play peacemaker and put into the awkward position of picking sides. Jane noticed Dean was still staring after the leggy blonde and she waved a hand in front of his face, "Hey!" Dean blinked at the motion before turning to her.

"Huh?" He grunted dumbly, his attention back on her and she and Sam shared an unamused look. Sam turned to Dean.

"How far?"

* * *

 **Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin**

The Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton house and Jane was more than happy to finally get out of the stupid car. She pulled open the door as soon as the car stopped, stumbling a bit, inhaling the fresh air as she glanced up at the nice cabin home. She looked around the house and noticed a clear lake. As beautiful as it looked, it gave Jane the chills. Traveling between states all the time when their dad was around made it hard for Jane to have a not so normal childhood. Her father had never taught her how to swim. The last time she had stepped in water was when she was ten and she had almost drowned if it hadn't been for Dean.

"Don't do that," Dean warned, slightly frazzled. He had barely parked the car before she had practically jumped out of it.

"Sorry," She mumbled before they shuffled up to the door. A male, most likely a teen walked up to the door and opened it.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked in his 'professional' voice.

"Yeah, that's right," the shorter male of the three responded. Jane recognized him as Sophie's, the girl who had drowned, younger brother from the obituary.

"I'm Agent Ford," Dean pointed over at his other two siblings, "This is Agent Hamill and intern Fisher." Jane held back another eye roll. Despite how many girls he slept with and how many times he denied it, Dean was such a dork sometimes, even more than her and Sam combined. "We're with the US Wildlife Service."

* * *

Jane stayed as close to her brothers as much as she good as her heart sped up at the feeling of being close to the lake. She watched with a careful eye as they approached the lake. She glanced over at the old man across the lake, assuming it was Bill Carlton, who sat on a bench of the dock, looking out over the lake. He didn't even move a muscle.

"She was about a hundred yards out," Will said as they stopped a few feet away from the old man, "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked to make sure.

"Yeah," He nodded, "She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam added.

"No," Will shook his head, "that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water?" Jane asked, removing her eyes from the water, "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface"

"No," He repeated, "Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean questioned and received an odd look from Will.

"No, never," Will got a worried look on his face as he looked at them, slightly panicked, "Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Jane shot him a comforting smile.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," She assured him gently before they turned to walk back.

"What about your father?" Sam asked, stopping the other two, "Can we talk to him?" Will glanced back over at his father's unmoving figure before turning back to them.

"Look, if you don't mind," Will said as politely as he could, "I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand," Jane smiled apologetically, tugging Sam by the back of his jacket," Again, we're sorry for your lost." Sam nodded understandingly and moved back to walk back to the Impala with the other two, ready to make a stop at the police station.

* * *

"Now, I'm sorry," The sheriff started, "but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"You sure it's accidental?" Jane questioned him with a raised eyebrow, "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

"Like what?" He asked skeptically as had them walk into his office and he motioned the chairs in front of his desk.

"Here, sit, please," He moved to his seat at his desk, "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." Dean sat down and Sam offered Jane his chair. She waved him off, choosing to stand and glance around the office.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person," the sheriff responded before adding sarcastically, "unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah," Dean tried to laughed off, "Right." Jane shot him a look as Sam spared him a glance. Could he be any more obvious?

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks," The sheriff shook his head sympathetically, "Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's a little odd thought isn't it," Jane asked catching his attention, "I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year."

"I know," He nodded his head solemnly; "These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know," Dean spoke up, understanding a lot more than he let on.

"Anyway..." The sheriff sighed, "All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked in confusion as the three looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, the dam, of course," He revealed.

"Of course, the dam," Dean played off with a stutter as he exchanged a 'knowing glance with his siblings, "It's, uh, it sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart," He explained, "and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly," Dean's eyebrows rose and he nodded, acting as if he understood exactly everything the sheriff just told him. A knock on the door turned their attention to a pretty young woman who leaned her head in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked as Sam and Dean stood up from their seat, "I can come back later."

"Gentlemen," He then nodded to Jane, "And lady, this is my daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dean flashed a charming smile before shaking her hand; "I'm Dean." Sam glanced back at Jane and she shrugged, used to the fact that when there was a pretty girl around, everyone else was a second priority.

"Andrea Barr," The pretty brunette introduced, "Hi."

"Hi," Dean smiled. Sam and Jane exchanged an amused look.

"They're from the Wildlife Service," The sheriff broke up their little moment, "About the lake."

"Oh," She nodded and a little boy appeared from behind Andrea.

"Oh, hey there," Dean greeted easily, "What's your name?" The boy barely glanced at him before walking out. Andrea smiled apologetically and followed after him. Jane eyed the boy. She knew Dean was crap when it came to kids because to be honest she knew he was sometimes terrified of them but the way the little boy dismissed him was odd. The three Winchesters shared a look.

"His name is Lucas," The sheriff explained as Jane stared at the little boy. He looked so sad. Andrea handed him some crayons out of a box.

"Is he okay?" Jane asked in concern.

"My grandson's been through a lot," The sheriff explained, "We all have." He stood up and walked to the office door, making room for them to go through.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know," He said as they walked out the door before Dean paused.

"Thanks," Dean turned to him, "You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

"Lakefront Motel," Andrea piped up, "Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south."

"Two—" He smiled at her, "would you mind showing us?" Jane raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. Her brother was so lame it actually hurt.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" Andrea laughed.

"Not if it's any trouble," Dean said with a grin.

"I'm headed that way anyway," She smiled and turned to her father, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She then turned to Lucas, "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She placed a kiss on his head and moved up front to lead the way. Jane trailed behind, making sure to wave at Lucas who stared after them. Sam turned to the sheriff with a nod.

"Thanks again."

* * *

"So, cute kid," Dean began, trying to make small talk with the pretty female. Sam turned to Jane slightly annoyed.

"He cruise for a hook up this much when it's just you two?" Sam asked, remembering the Haley girl from one of their previous hunts.

"Please," Jane scoffed before laughing at Sam's annoyed expression as they crossed the street, "This is him holding back, trust me."

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean tried again and Jane snorted. Andrea sent her an amused look, knowing all too well what Dean's game was as Dean shot her a warning look. Jane flashed him a smile, "That's my baby sister right there." Andrea glanced at him before ignoring his comment as they keep walking. As Andrea turned her head away from them Jane stuck her tongue out at him and he pulled a face before mouthing at her, "Real mature." After a few seconds of pulling faces and quietly micking each other, Andrea turned back to them and Dean quickly faced her with a smile plastered on his face. They were stopped at the Lakefront Motel.

"There it is," Andrea smiled and Dean looked more than pleased at the little attention she was giving him, "Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks," Sam nodded, glancing at his two siblings with an impassive look. Sometimes they were so immature. Andrea turned to Dean.

"Must be hard," She started with a teasing smile, "with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Jane's jaw dropped slightly as she let an amused laugh. As she left she called over her shoulder, "Enjoy your stay!" Jane pointed at her disappearing figure with a grin and laugh, "I like her." Dean mocked her with a scrunched up look on his face before it returned with a dejected look.

"'Kids are the best'?" Sam teased, "You don't even like kids."

"I love kids," Dean shouted indignantly and Jane scoffed with a smile.

"Name three children that you even know," Jane challenged. Dean smirked.

"Jane, Jane, and oh wait Jane." Dean let out a laugh, clearly pleased with himself and then let out a yelp when Jane smacked him upside the head. Sam let out a laugh.

"You're _so_ not funny," Jane scowled before walking off to the motel. Sam gave him a wave with smile and followed after her.

"I am funny!" Dean shouted after them before grunting and running to catch up.

* * *

Inside the hotel, Jane moved to her usual position, lying upside down on the bed with her hair touching the carpet as Sam typed away at his laptop and Dean going through his clothes. Jane picked at her shirt as Sam sat up taller in his seat.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam explained.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sam replied as he pulled up the Lake Manitoc Tribune as an article of a 12 year old girl drowning pops up.

"Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years," Sam read, "Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Dean tossed a dirty shirt at Jane's head. She pulled it off her head with a scoff before flipping him off with a defiant look. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and shot her a stern look before pursing his lips when he noticed the pleased smile on her face.

"Little punk," Dean inhaled and turned to Sam, "So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me," Sam explained as Jane pulled herself up from her bed

"Why?" Jane asked as she threw the shirt back at Dean. The shirt landed right on his head as he turned around slowly, his face blank. The shirt covered half his face and he jumped her.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain," Sam explained, his eyes on his laptop, oblivious to the obvious wrestling match happening right behind him, "there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Jane struggled to get Sam's attention underneath Dean's weight as he sat on her back with a hand over her mouth.

"Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it," Sam said scrolling down.

"EW!" Jane managed to break free from Dean's grasp and ran to sit across from Sam and away from Dean, "You're _disgusting_."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sam glanced between Jane's peeved look and Dean's cheeky smile.

" _Dean_ was planning on sitting on me and farting till I passed out," Jane tattled with a scrunched up nose. Sam looked over at Dean with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to defend himself. Dean merely smiled and nodded with a content shrug.

"Yeah," Dean nodded with a grin, "What she said." Sam rolled his eyes so hard it almost disappeared into the back of his head as he pulled his attention back to the laptop as Dean looked over his shoulder.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr," Dean pointed at the screen, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father," Jane recalled from the obituary. Sam nodded.

"Apparently he took Lucas out swimming," Sam read off the screen, "Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam scratched his head, "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Jane shook her head. The thought of drowning scared her. Just the feeling of panic when you can't get that last few breaths of hair before your world goes black terrified her.

"Poor kid," Jane breathed, her eyes sad, "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over, let alone watching him drown." Sam looked over at her as he remembered something.

"You're still scared of the water aren't you?" Sam realized and he watched as Jane fidgeted in her seat.

"Well considering the last time I was in water, I almost drowned," Jane snapped at him when she noticed the amused smile on his face. He raised his hands up in surrender, "And no thanks to you either remember?" Both boys had left her unattended when they snuck into one of the motel's pools when their dad was away. As the boys both argued over what they wanted to do, Jane had slipped on a puddle and fell into the deep end. Dean immediately jumped in after her as Sam had watched, freezing in panic. Sam frowned as he thought back to that day.

"Yeah, yeah I remember."

* * *

"Can we join you?" Andrea looked up from her bench, her gaze broke away from Lucas and saw the here strangers from before, "I'm here with my son." Jane looked over at Lucas.

"Oh," Dean asked, "Mind if I say hi?" Before she could answer he walked over to the kid. Andrea turned to the friendlier looking sibling.

"Tell your brother this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me," She said to Jane. Jane watched the slightly uncomfortable look on Dean's face when Lucas wouldn't respond to him.

"Excuse me," Jane waved before jogging over to Dean. Sam watched as she walked off and sat next to Andrea.

"I don't think that's what this is about," Sam watched.

"Hi Lucas," Jane greeted with a smile as she crouched down next to Dean who was still making shooting noises with the toy.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say crayons are more your thing?" Jane nodded, hinting it at Dean. She gave him a hard nudge and he looked up at her before dropping the toy soldier.

"That's cool," Dean cleared his throat before nodding, "Chicks dig artists." Jane looked down at his pile of drawings on the bench and noticed the big black swirl and the red bicycle.

"These are pretty good, kid," Jane complimented picking up the first picture. Lucas paused and glanced up at her for a second before going back to his drawing.

LUCAS has a pile of drawings on the bench. DEAN takes a look. The top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle.

"You mind if we sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean asked and picked up a crayon as Jane placed the picture down. She sat criss crossed and used both her arms to lean back and relax.

"I'm not so bad myself," Jane snorted, "Yeah right." Dean glared at her before picking up a bad of paper to start drawing.

"You know, I know you can hear me, you just don't want to talk," Dean started and glanced at his sister as Jane looked over at him, "I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something. Anyway, well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you." Jane stared up at her brother in concern with a tilted head, wondering what he was talking about as he glanced down at her. He held out a picture to Lucas that he finished. Jane could see stick figures from where she sat.

"This is my family," Dean pointed to each person in turn, "That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother. That's my lame baby sister and that's me." Jane eyed Dean.

"All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas," Dean got up and walked over to Andrea. And Jane glanced at Lucas who stopped drawing as he stared down at his paper.

"Yeah, my brother's kind of an idiot," Jane laughed and felt a sense of accomplishment when she saw the small tug on his lips, "I'm really sorry about what happened to your father Lucas." He glanced up at her before looking down. She glanced over at her brothers and noticed them motioning her over. Jane gave Lucas a small smile, "You know where to find us if need someone to listen."

"What are the doctors saying?" She heard Sam ask as she caught up with them.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress," Andrea responded sadly.

"That can't be easy," Sam said sympathetically, "For either of you."

"We moved in with my dad," Andrea nodded, "He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."

"Kids are strong," Dean said, subtly glancing at Jane out of the corner of his eye, "You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

"You know, he used to have such life," Andrea explained with a sad smile," He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—" She paused as Lucas walked up to them, a picture in hand. "Hey sweetie." Lucas handed Dean the picture. Jane smiled but it faltered as soon as she saw what the drawing was.

It was a picture of the Carlton house.

* * *

Jane walked into the motel room quickly as Sam typed away at his laptop again and Dean sat on the bed.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," Jane breathed as she bounced on her bed with crossed her legs.

"What do you mean?" He sat up straighter and turned to her as Sam moved over to sit next to him.

"I just walked past the Carlton house," Jane explained as she pulled her long curls into a ponytail, "There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead. And you won't believe how." Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"He drowned?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yea," Jane nodded, "In the sink."

"What the hell?" Dean slightly shook his head in disbelief and turned to Sam, "So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged before listing, "Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source." Jane then realized where he was going with it as she tugged at the ends of her hair.

"The lake," She concluded.

"Yeah," Dean nodded as Sam caught on.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count," Sam realized, "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes," Jane nodded along, "it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Suddenly Dean shot up from the bed and moved to the chair.

"This is gonna happen again soon," Dean noted.

"And we do know one other thing for sure," Sam pointed out, "We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both his kids," Dean nodded and Jane remembered something.

"I was asking around when I was out," Jane explained, "Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson."

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

* * *

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam called out as they approached the man on the dock. Jane walked slowly, glancing at the water fearfully and Dean placed a hand on the back of her forearm. The man looked up at the three.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions," Sam asked, "if you don't mind."

"We're from the, the Department—"

"I don't care who you're with," He interrupted, "I've answered enough questions today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake," Jane asked gently, "What about you? You ever see anything out there?" He didn't respond.

"Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—" Sam tried, "we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone," He muttered sadly, "It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please." Jane stared at the man with somber look before following her brothers back to the car.

"What do you think?" Sam asked as they reached the Impala.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell and back," Jane said, her heart going to the man.

"I think he's not telling us something," Dean added as Sam leaned on the Impala.

"So now what?" Sam asked and Jane went rigid catching the attention of both boys.

"Jane?" Dean grunted, clearly not liking the way she looked around the area. He could tell she was slightly panicked.

"What is it?" Sam asked her. Jane peered at the house, something nagging at her mind before she went and hit Dean's shoulder.

"Ow! What?" He blinked at the sudden action.

"Do you still have Lucas' drawing?" Dean pulled out the picture and glanced down at it, now with a knowing expression as he showed Sam the drawing as well.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea," Andrea said as they stopped by her home.

"I just need to talk to him," Dean explained. Andrea hesitated and when she noticed the seriousness on their faces she eventually let them in the house.

"Just for a few minutes," Dean promised.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" She said still not fully convinced.

"Listen to me Andrea," Jane said and Andrea looked at her, "we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others," She shook her head, denying it, "They just drowned. That's all."

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go," He looked directly into her eyes, "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son."

* * *

The four of them approached the door way and watched as Lucas colored. Dean glanced at Jane and she shook her head, knowing Dean connected more with the kid than she did. Dean moved next to Lucas and crouched down.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Dean glanced over and noticed two more pictures of a red bicycle, "You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again."

Jane eyed the picture Lucas was drawing. It was a person in the lake. Dean opened up the folded piece of paper and put the drawing of the house in front of him.

"How did you know to draw this?" Dean asked, "Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Lucas continued to color, "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas dropped his crayon and looked up at Dean before handing him a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

"Thanks, Lucas."

* * *

The three of them sat inside the Impala, looking over Lucas' pictures.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died," Dean pointed out as he drove.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam explained.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Dean asked and he noticed the skeptical look on Jane's face, "I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please." Jane shook her head. Despite the fact that Lucas was clearly suffering the effects of his father's death, she knew it wasn't him that was causing all the drownings.

"Whatever," She shook her head, "we got another house to find anyways."

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone," Dean grumbled. Sam looked down at the picture.

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here," Sam pointed out.

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart," Dean teased in a mocking voice. Jane glanced at Dean.

"What you said about Mom..." Jane started and Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror before moving his attention back to the road, "You never told me that before."

"It's no big deal," Dean shrugged it off and he noticed the look was still on Jane's face as Sam glanced at the two, "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Jane scoffed and cuffed him on the back of the head again.

"Idget."

* * *

The three approached a white church that was much like the one Lucas drew; Dean held up the picture and looked at the two. There was a yellow house just next to the church and a wooden fencing near it. The three shared a glance before crossing the street towards the house.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—" Jane asked politely as they were inside Mrs. Sweeney's home, "—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

"No sweetie," Mrs. Sweeney apologized with a very solemn look that made Jane feel guilty for even asking, "Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She sighed, "The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Sam nudged Dean and pointed to a number of toy soldiers on a table as Jane talked to the elder woman.

"Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying," Mrs. Sweeney sighed and Jane furrowed her eyebrows at the choice of words, it sounding more than familiar.

"Did he disappear from here?" Jane asked the woman, "I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school," She explained, "and he never showed up." Dean picked up picture from the mirror. There were two boys in the picture. One of boys now identified as Peter with a bicycle. Dean flipped it over.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

* * *

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow," Sam pin pointed as they drove on.

"Yeah," Dean said bringing back what he had said before, "Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?"

"And Bill," Jane shook her head at the upsetting fact, "the people he loves, they're all getting punished for whatever he did."

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean suggested.

"You mean what if Bill killed him?" Jane asked and Dean shrugged.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

* * *

The Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton house once again and the trio approached the house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam called out but there was no answer. Jane's head shot towards the sound of an engine coming from the lake. The siblings exchanged a look before running to the docks. As they go around the house, they see Bill moving out onto the lake in his boat.

"Hey, check it out," Dean pointed as they ran on the dock and Jane breathed in, trying not to take notice of the water around them as they began to yell for his attention.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back!"

"Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

"Mr. Carlton!" Bill ignored the three as he continued to go farther out into the lake. Suddenly the water rose up and flipped over the boat. Both the boat and Mr. Carlton vanished.

* * *

As they arrive at the police station with the sheriff in hand, Andrea looked over at them as Lucas fidgeted in his seat, clearing looking distressed. Jane casted him a worried look as Andrea greeted them.

"Sam, Jane," She looked at them, "Dean. I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis," The sheriff noted glancing at the four before turning back to his daughter, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner," She said placing a bucket and bag on her seat as she stood up.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," The sheriff apologized in a rush, "I don't really have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton," She admitted and looked at them, "Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is," He shook his head as Jane slowly approached Lucas, "But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." She got closer and noticed the stricken look on his face.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Jane asked gently. He glanced up and saw her worried expression. He let out a small whine before clinging onto her, wrapping an arm around her tightly.

"Hey, hey," Jane rubbed his back in comfort as she looked up at her brothers who shot her a confused and concerned look, "It's okay, what is it?"

"Lucas," Andrea chided as she pulled him away from her. And as she pulled him out, Lucas sent her a panicked look that only made her worry even more. The sheriff threw down his jacket as Dean sent her a look, as if asking what that was about. She shook her head.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat," the sheriff clarified, "sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?" They glanced at each other.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Dean nodded.

"And I'm supposed to believe this," He gave them an unbelievable look, "even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" They looked surprised at his accusation.

"That's right," He replied noticing their faces, "I checked. Department's never heard of you three."

"See, now, we can explain that," Dean tried.

"Enough," He cut him off, "Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Jane frowned at his insistence on them leaving. Something wasn't adding up.

"Door number two sounds good," Sam suggested and he nodded.

"That's the one I'd pick."

* * *

The Impala stopped, waiting at the traffic light and it turned green. The car didn't move.

"Green," Sam said and Jane felt another familiar wave of panic hit her.

"What?" Dean was brought out of his train of thought.

"Light's green," Sam's comment was muted as Jane immediately order, "Turn right." Dean turned right without hesitation.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way," Sam pointed out and Dean and Jane shared a look. He recognized the same panicked wide eyes from the night with Sam. Dean nodded.

"I know."

* * *

Jane felt unsure why the panic inside her grew as they stopped at Andrea's house. The three sat still in the car.

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over," Sam commented.

"I'm not so sure about that," Dean said, turning to look at Jane who stared at the house, her finger playing with the ring around her neck.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed," Sam went over again, "The spirit should be at rest."

"Okay, but what if we take off and this thing isn't done?" Jane asked with eyes wide, "You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked her incredulously, not used to seeing her so panicked. She didn't want to tell them that she got the same feeling from the night of the fire back at Stanford so she opted for something else.

"Because Lucas was really scared," Jane said and Dean was sold.

"That's what this is about?" Sam looked over at Dean, thinking he got his sister roped into this somehow.

"I'm not going to leave this town until I know the kid's okay," Dean said determinedly.

"Who are you?" Sam asked teasingly, "And what have you done with my brother?" Dean glanced at him as Jane leaned back in her seat, resisting the urge to kick the front door down.

"Shut up."

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked as they stopped at the front door, "It's pretty late, man." Jane rang the doorbell for Dean. When no one answered the first time, she pressed on it in a rush to the point where Sam pulled her hand away and sent her an odd look wondering to himself what the hell had gotten into her. Lucas pulled the door with a look of desperate fear.

"Lucas?" Dean noted the look on his face before the kid ran off, "Lucas!" Jane took off after him and the two brothers rushed after them.

Water flooded out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas started to pounded on the bathroom door again as Jane tried the doorknob. Sam pulled Jane back as Dean pushed Lucas into Jane's arms to kick in the door. Lucas clutched onto Jane as both brothers ran into the bathroom, both trying to pull Andrea out from inside. Suddenly she's pulled back under but the two continue to pull her out until she's completely out of the tub.

* * *

Jane stood beside the couch as Sam and Andrea sat down. She folded the wet towels over as soon as Andrea was dry in was in comfortable clothing and Dean went over the notebooks on the book shelf.

"Can you tell me?" Sam tried.

"No," She shook her head, "It doesn't make any sense." She let out a cry, "I'm going crazy." Jane sat down beside her, realizing she might need a more gentle approach from a female companion.

"No, you're not," Jane comforted, "Tell me what happened. Everything."

"I heard...I thought I heard..." Andrea started, "there was this voice."

"What did it say?" Sam asked.

"It said..." Andrea swallowed a sob, "it said 'come play with me'. What's happening?" Jane shared a confused look with Sam. Dean moved over to the three, scrapbook in hand before putting the book down in front of the crying woman and opened it to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" He asked.

"What?" She blinked before glancing down at the pictures, "Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." Her finger moved over to another picture of a child standing next to Peter. Dean looked up at his siblings.

"Chris Barr's drowning," Dean connecting it, "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton."

"It must have been to the sheriff," Jane realized, forgetting who was sitting next to her for a moment.

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter," Sam caught on.

"What about Chris?" Andrea looked at the three, "My dad—what are you talking about?" Dean glanced to the side at Lucas.

"Lucas?" Dean called out when he noticed the kid was staring out the window, unmoving, "Lucas, what is it?" Without a second glance back, Lucas opened the front door and walked out, the four adults following behind him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called out in worry as they continued to follow after him. Lucas suddenly stopped and looked at the ground before up at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean ordered as she pulled her son back into the house. The three siblings quickly make their way to the Impala to grab their shovels before returning to start digging. Sam's shovel hit something solid and they dropped their shovels. Crouching down, the three dig the rest of the way, pulling out a red bicycle.

"Oh my god, Peter's bike," Jane gasped.

"Who are you?" The three spin around to face a gun pointing at them, the sheriff standing on the other side of it.

"Put the gun down, Jake," Sam ordered calmly as they fully dropped their shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake questioned them.

"What happened?" Dean asked him, "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?"

"You can't bury the truth," Jane said with a calm shake of the head, "Nothing stays buried."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Jake denied quickly.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago," Dean explained for him, "That's what the hell I'm talking about." Suddenly Andrea appeared behind the sheriff.

"Dad!" She shouted.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit," Dean continued.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love," Sam added on, "It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" He asked them skeptically.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton," Jane said solemnly.

"Listen to yourselves, the three of you," He scoffed, "You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us," Dean shot back, "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

" _Come play with me._ " A voice called out catching Jane's attention. She glanced around quickly when she noticed no one else heard it.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked him.

"No," He lied, "Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

"Something tried to drown me," She confessed to him, "Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake turned to his daughter.

"Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone," She begged him. He looked at her before looking away.

"Oh my God," She gasped.

"Billy and I were at the lake," Jake explained, "Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Dean glanced at Jane and her face faltered after every word he said.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids," Jake tried, "We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all of you," Dean commanded, "We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now."

"Lucas," Jane breathed in a daze and Andrea turned her head toward the lake and she let out a gasp.

"Lucas!" Jake shouted as they all rush to the dock. Lucas leaned over the side, reaching for the toy soldier in the water.

" _Come play with me,"_ a voice called out again.

"Lucas!" Dean shouted as they sprinted over to him.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea called out but it was too late. A hand reached up and pulled Lucas down into the water. All Dean could see at that moment was ten year old Jane falling into the water, her scream still present in his head. As soon as they reached the dock, the three of them jumped in. Jane clenched her eyes as the ice cold water surrounded her

"Sam?" Dean pulled his head out of the water and glanced at his brother. Sam shook his head before her realized something.

"Jane!" Both brothers dived back in. Jane slowly opened her eyes to meet the murky water when she noticed a black figure in front of her. She moved her arms, desperate to get to it.

"Jake, no!" Dean shouted as he and Sam came back for air. Sam glanced around for his sister as the brothers dive back in in panic. Jane blinked and grabbed Lucas without a second thought when suddenly, a burning ache reached her lungs. She glanced up at the surface and pushed off the lake ground. Her lungs burned, desperate for air when black dots started to arise in her eyesight.

Dean and Sam came back up when Dean noticed a ripple in the water, desperate to find both kids. Jane's head suddenly emerged along with Lucas as she gasped desperately for air. She quickly handed Lucas to Dean as Sam swam closer, pulling her arm around his shoulder and hauled her back up onto the dock.

"You okay?" Sam asked as she coughed out the water that managed to enter her mouth. She glared up at him.

"I hate swimming."

* * *

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody," Sam told Jane after she found out about Jake's death. She tossed her bag into the trunk.

"I know," She shrugged. Sam smiled.

"Well, I'm proud of you," Jane looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah?" She asked tilting a head up at him. He nodded and she grinned as Dean opened the driver's seat with a bleak expression, "You okay Dean?" Dean looked up and pulled a smile on for her. He almost lost her again. He watched as gave him a small smile, throwing in his duffel bag as well. He promised himself at that moment, that'd he'd protect her no matter what.

"Sam, Jane," Andrea walked up to them with a smile, Lucas just behind her, "Dean."

"Hey," His face lit up immediately and Jane smiled sadly at the happy loon on her brother's face. She really did wish they could stay longer when they met amazing people like Andrea and Lucas. It made the job easier knowing that they were going to live out the rest of their lives because of them.

"We're glad we caught you," Andrea smiled, "We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Lucas showed them the tray of sandwiches, "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked and Sam and Jane shared a happy smile when they heard him.

"Of course," She smiled, pressing a kiss on his head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car," Dean nodded him over as Jane and Sam approached Andrea.

"How're you holding up?" Sam asked and Andrea sighed.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" She responded. She handled it a lot better than Jane thought most people would.

"Andrea, I'm sorry," Jane blurted out, overcome with guilt. She didn't deserve anything that came with Peter or Jake. Andrea smiled at her and shook her head.

"You saved my son," She thanked, "I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Jane nodded and the woman pulled the small girl into a tight hug before letting go with a smile.

"Zeppelin rules!" Jane heard Lucas cheer and she shook her head, shooting Andrea a look.

"Can't believe you're letting him corrupt Lucas," Jane muttered and Andrea laughed as Dean and Lucas shared a high five. Suddenly Andrea moved away from them and surprised the three as she pressed her lips against Dean's .

"Thank you," Andrea smiled at the daze look on his face as Jane stared at them with a dropped jaw before shaking her head.

"Gross right?" A voice piped from beside her. She glanced down and noticed Lucas' scrunched up nose, much like hers.

"Tell me about," She snorted

"You two, move your asses," Dean grunted, "We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Jane rolled her eyes and ruffled Lucas' hair up as he watched the three of them get in the car with a smile. Jane turned around in her seat and smiled as they waved goodbye. She turned back around and leaned her head on her seat and played with her mother's ring with a small grin. As they drove off, Jane couldn't help but wish that all their cases could end like this.

* * *

 **I'm actually dreading having to write the bloody Mary episode only because it scares the shit out of me. The first seasons of SPN were actually pretty scary. A lot of you guys seem to like this story so I'm gonna keep it up! And the reason for the title change was because I didn't want to mislead people with Queen of the Angels. I only picked it because I liked the lyrics from the song 'Hello, I Love You.' So now it's Queen of Disasters from our very own Queen, Lana Del Ray.**

 **RHatch89 : Thank you :)**

 **Guest : Thanks, super happy you like Jane so much!**

 **snn7b : Can't wait to hear more from you! :)**

 **Sinead201 : This totally made my day hahaha. So glad you chose to read my story out of all the amazing others from this fandom!**

 **Guest : Ugh this made me so happy. If you like my story you should most definitely check out other SPN sisterfics, they're absolutely amazing. **

**xo**


	4. Phantom Traveler

**Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Supernatural, only my OC Jane**

 **cgi/set?id=168394733**

* * *

 **Phantom Traveler**

* * *

Jane slept soundly in fetus position as she lied with her head on the opposite side of the motel bed as usual. In the next bed, Dean snored quietly as he lied asleep on his stomach. Sam had opted to sleep on the couch last night, despite Jane's protests. She would've offered Sam the other side of her bed if it wasn't for the fact that he was a giant and she tended to move in her sleep. The sound of the door opening, caused Dean's arm to immediately reach under his pillow for a weapon. As he turned to look, Sam entered with coffee and pastries.

"Morning, sunshine," Sam greeted glancing at the bundled blanket on the other bed. He could barely see the top of Jane's bed.

"What time is it?" Dean grunted.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five," Sam answered as he moved over to Jane's little mound of blankets.

"In the morning?" He whined as he sat up. Sam nudged the little mountain and a small grumble was heard.

"Yep," Sam nodded as he prodded it again.

"Where does the day go?" Dean shook his head, before looking over at them, "Don't bother, the kid can sleep through a hurricane." Sam pulled the blanket and let out a smile at peaceful look on his sister's face, the side of her cheek red from being pressed against the pillow most likely.

"Jane," Sam gently shook her. Jane frowned in her sleep and pulled herself away from him.

"לא לוציפר _,"_ Jane grumbled and Dean's head shot up, exchanging a shocked look with Sam.

"What the hell," Dean stared down at her, "Was that latin?" Sam shrugged as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm uh- I'm not sure," He answered as they shared another look. Dean lightly slapped her cheeks.

"Wake up you little troll," Dean prodded. Jane peaked one eye open before rubbing them with her hands.

"What the- what time is it?" Jane croaked and Dean chuckled at how her hair seemed to stick up everywhere. Dean looked over at Sam, eyeing him as Jane practically peeled the blanket off her body before grabbing the first piece of clothing she could find and walked barefoot into the bathroom.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked in concern.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours," Sam lied with a shrug.

"Liar," Dean called him out, "'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say?" Sam tried to play it off in a joking manner, "its riveting TV."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean ordered as the sound of water turning on was heard.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess," Sam brushed it off, "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is," Dean stated.

"Look, I appreciate your concern—"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you," Dean immediately countered, "It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp." Sam merely shrugged and Dean softened slightly, "Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

Jane could hear them talking from the other side of the bathroom door. She had turned on the shower water just to tune them out as she looked in the mirror and rubbed her face. She couldn't get last night's dream out of her head. She knew it was herself in the dream. Her hair was different though. And so was her clothing. She remembered the drab cloth wrapped around her. She was talking to someone. A man. She couldn't remember who or what he looked like. He was trying to persuade her, she knew for sure but other than that she remembered nothing. She did remember the strange words that left her mouth. The foreign language stuck in her mind. Jane didn't know any languages past English, unless you count the few Latin words Bobby had taught her. Jane shook her head before getting ready to brush her teeth. It was probably nothing. But she knew deep down that the dream was going to stick into her mind.

Jane turned off both shower and sink water before leaving the bathroom, dressed.

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue," Jane heard Sam say as she walked out. She let a quiet relieved sigh as Dean's phone rang. Jane looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows when she noticed his confused look as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Dean answered and Jane watched as his face went from confused to familiarity. Jane pulled on her converse, "Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" There was a pause. Sam turned to Jane to ask her if she knew who Dean was talking to. She merely shrugged as she tied her laces.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he glanced at his two siblings. Jane could barely make out the person's request.

"Can we talk in person?"

* * *

"Thanks for making the trip so quick," Jerry thanked as the three walked beside him through an airplane construction site to get to his office , "I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, Jane, and your dad really helped me out."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "They told me. It was a poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist?" A man piped in, smiling over at Jane, "Man, I loved that movie." Jane gave him an awkward smile back, clearly uncomfortable with the attention as Dean stiffened beside her, unconsciously moving closer as he shot the man a glare.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you," Jerry shouted at the worker, "Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you kids and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was," Sam answered vaguely, "I'm—taking some time off." Jerry nodded.

"Well, he was real proud of you," Jerry revealed, "I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked, shocked. Jane smiled at the disbelief on his face. As much as their dad was a hardass on them, especially Sam, one thing was clear. John Winchester really did love his kids.

"Yeah, you bet he did," Jerry smiled before turning to the other two siblings, "Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Dean and Jane exchanged a glance.

"He's kinda wrapped up in a job right now," Jane lied and Jerry nodded.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry laughed and Dean joined in.

"No, not by a long shot," Sam laughed off as Jane smiled along.

"I got something I want you guys to hear."

* * *

"I listened to this," Jerry said as they entered his office, "And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." Jerry placed in the cd and Jane straightened up in her seat. It began with a bunch of static and noise in the back before a frantic voice was heard.

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat!" It shouted, "This is United Britannia 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britannia 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure..." Suddenly a loud whooshing sound was heard before it ended. Jane stared at the player with wide eyes before sharing an unsettled look with Dean.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south," Jerry explained, "Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was," Jane stated noticing the way he was talking about Chuck, and he shook his head.

"No, I don't," Jerry confirmed.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests," Sam requested, "um, a list of survivors-"

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean cut off and Jerry glanced in between the two brothers.

"The other stuff is no problem," Jerry expressed as he looked over at Dean, "But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

"No problem," Dean frowned.

* * *

Jane and Sam sat on the hood of the Impala as they waited for Dean outside of Copy Jack. Jane sniffed and then laid her head on her older brother's shoulder.

"Tired?" He guessed. He could feel her nod on his shoulder before he laughed, "And to think, you were out like a light."

"Just a weird dream I guess," Jane shrugged as Dean exited the building. Sam glanced down at his sister, reminding himself to ask her about it later.

"Hey," an attractive woman passed by Dean as she went to enter Copy Jack.

"Hi," Dean smiled and Jane rolled her eyes at the exchange.

"Hellooooo," Jane shouted over at him as she waved one hand up in the air. The woman frowned at her then at Dean before going inside. Dean walked towards the two, making sure to shoot Jane an annoyed glare.

"You've been in there forever," Sam complained and Dean held up three ID cards.

"You can't rush perfection," Dean smirked as he tossed the two their IDs. Jane inspected hers with a frown before moving to the back seat.

"I look like I'm twelve," Jane commented as she stared down at her picture. She was trying to look serious in the picture, when actually she almost passed out from holding in her laugh from the faces Dean was pulling in the back when this was taken.

"You are twelve," Dean said, glancing back at her for a second, "Right?"

"Ha ha ha," Jane said dryly as he grinned widely at her.

"Homeland Security?" Sam raised his eyebrows as he looked over his card, "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new, you know?" Dean shrugged as they entered the Impala, "People haven't seen it a thousand times."

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean turned in his seat to face the two.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Jane confirmed as Sam pulled out his laptop.

"Yeah?"

"Listen," Sam said as he pressed play. The three listened to the recording. At first there was just static before a distinct scratchy voice was heard.

"No survivors."

"'No survivors'?" Dean repeated as he stared at the laptop screen, "What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Got me," Sam leaned back in his seat as Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"So, what're you guys thinking?" He asked the two, "A haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships," Sam explained, "like phantom travelers." Jane stared down at the recording, the case seeming too similar to one they had before.

"Mm-hmm," Dean hummed.

"Oh," Jane turned to Dean, "remember flight 401?"

"Right," Dean nodded in remembrance, "The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Exactly," Jane offered, "So maybe this somewhat like that."

"All right," Dean nodded before turning to them, "so, survivors, which one do you guys want to talk to first?"

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey," Sam pointed to the name immediately.

"Why him?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, he's from around here," He explained, "And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?" Jane asked as she saw how sure he was.

"Well, I spoke to his mother. And she told me where to find him."

"I don't understand," Max glanced at the three, "I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max walked between Sam and Jane, leaning on his cane as the four entered the garden of Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital.

"Right," Dean nodded before lying, "Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions..."

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" Sam asked him in his usual sympathetic tone.

"Like what?" Max asked them.

"Strange lights," Jane listed, "weird noises, maybe. Voices." He shook his head.

'No, nothing," He said as they sat down on a bench table. Dean eyed the man.

"Mr. Joffey—"

"Jaffey," Max corrected.

"Jaffey," Dean acknowledged, "You checked yourself in here, right?" Max nodded, "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed," Max retorted sarcastically, "I survived a plane crash."

"Uh huh," Dean nodded, not the least bit convinced, "And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Jane nudged him in the rib with a pointed look but he ignored her.

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore," Max declared, moving to get up and leave.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there," Dean persisted, "We need to know what."

"No. No, I was...delusional," He insisted, "Seeing things." Dean nodded before looking over at Jane, who was giving him a look at his persistence, with a deadpan face.

"He was seeing things," Dean repeated to her. Jane could see Sam shaking his head slightly at their brother as Jane leaned closer to the table to look at Max who sat across from her.

"It's okay," Jane nodded patiently, "You can tell us what you thought you saw." Max glanced at the two taller men at his side with hesitation before looking back Jane who had a look of understanding in her eyes.

"There was...this—man," Max recalled, "And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him..."

"What?" Dean urged and Jane subtly kicked him in the shin under the table when she noticed Max's distressed look. Dean gave her another glare as Max continued.

"He opened the emergency exit," Max admitted before looking unconvinced himself, "But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah," Dean grunted, slightly annoyed at the female on his left as he rubbed his shin under the bench table. Sam shot the two a strict look before turning back to Max.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly?" He asked gently, "It would look something like a mirage?" Max gave him a disturbed look as if he were insane.

"What are you, nuts?" Max exclaimed as Sam tilted his head at him, "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

* * *

The Impala pulled up in front of a large suburban house.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C," Sam confirmed as he stared at the paper in his hand

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are," Dean started as they got out of the car, "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human," Sam pointed out as they headed towards the front door, "But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form."

"That doesn't exactly look like a creature's lair does it," Jane said sarcastically as they stared at the perfectly ordinary house.

* * *

"Is this your late husband?" Jane asked Mrs. Phelps gently, picking up a photo of a red haired middle aged man as they sat across from her in the living room.

"Yes, that was my George," She answered softly with a nod.

"And you said he was a...dentist?" Dean slowly, trying to understand how someone like George could something like causing a plane crash.

"Mm-hm," Mrs. Phelps nodded sadly, "He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..." She broke off with a quiet cry.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked her and she gave him a warm smile.

"Thirteen years," She said proudly and Jane couldn't help but feel slightly envious as she smiled at the woman.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked out of procedure. She looked a little lost at the question and Jane assumed that she didn't know what exactly they meant by strange. Mrs. Phelps paused.

"Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."

* * *

"I don't get it," Jane shook her head as they walked back to the car; "None of this makes any sense."

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified," Dean agreed, "You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage."

"Okay," Sam nodded before turning to the two, "But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."

.

"I don't like this plan," Jane said in discomfort immediately as they exited the shop. She wiggled slightly in her new clothes as she tugged at the high waisted tight pencil skirt. She pulled her hair up in a bun and suddenly, Jane stumbled in her new heels and Sam immediately grabbed her by the arm, "I look ridiculous and I feel like a new born deer."

"You look fine Jane," Sam brushed off before adding with a teasing smile, "Plus, I'm sure it won't hurt to put in a pretty face to sweeten the deal." Dean looked less than pleased.

"I don't like this plan either," Dean grumbled as he threw his leather jacket at Jane before looking down at himself, "Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers."

"No, you don't," Sam shook his head as Jane snorted.

"Please, you look like a seventh-grader at his first dance," Jane teased before frowning at the leather jacket, "And what the hell am I supposed to do with this." Dean frowned down at himself before shooting Sam a glare for even joking about their baby sister.

"I don't need perverts looking at my baby sister like she's some eye candy," Dean snapped.

"Hey," Sam shrugged. "I don't like putting Jane out there any more than you do, but do you want into that warehouse or not?" Dean looked over at Jane, who gave a shrug in defeat before getting into the Impala and starting the car.

* * *

The three entered the warehouse and flashed their badges to the security guard, who nodded at the three before letting them in, but not before lingering his eyes for a little too long on Jane. Dean pushed his sister in front of him, hoping to block her from anyone else's view. As soon as they arrived to the plane wreckage, Dean pulled out a homemade looking device and put in his ear buds.

"What is that?" Sam asked, not recognizing the device as Jane sighed and pulled off her heels. The damn things were killing her feet. She threw them aside for now as she walked around to inspect, barefoot.

"It's an EMF meter," Dean explained, looking slightly disappointed as he assumed Sam had already forgotten, "Reads electromagnetic frequencies."

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is," Sam said before looking at the device in distaste, "but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?"

"'Cause that's what I made it out of," Dean grinned goofily, clearly proud with himself as Jane joined the boys, "It's homemade."

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean's grin dropped and Jane patted his shoulder as he moved away from them. Jane looked over to see Dean preoccupied and turned around to loudly smack Sam on the arm.

"Ow!" He gave her an exasperated look, "What?"

"He worked really hard on that," Jane whispered in a hiss at him, "And here you are, talking about it like it's some piece of trash and bringing him down like that."

"Alright alright," Sam grumbled before giving a slight pout, "Sorry _mom_." Jane mocked him in a mumble, pulling a face at him as Dean called them over.

"Check out the emergency door handle," Jane and Sam joined him as Dean scratched at the yellow dust on the door handle.

"What is this stuff?" He asked, getting some of it on his hand.

"One way to find out," Jane said excitedly as she scraped some of the dust into a bag. She knew her chemistry skills were finally going to prove handy. She accidently caught a whiff of the dust.

"Ugh," Jane pulled a face as her brother's looked at her, "This crap smells like rotten eggs. I already have a hunch on what this is."

"Well can you hurry," Dean asked as he looked down at his EMF and Sam came back to them with Jane's heels in hand. Jane zipped the bag up.

"Done." As soon as they left, she heard a door opening loudly on the other side. The three peered around a corner and continued to walk casually, Jane's heels back on her feet when suddenly an alarm blared out, causing Jane to swear under her breath as she pulled off her heels to run and catch up with her brothers. They came to a stop in front of a barbed wire exit fence. Dean quickly pulled off his jacket and threw it over the wired fence, helping Jane up as she threw the pair of shoes to the other side. Sam followed him.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy."

* * *

They made it to Jerry's office in time. Jane absentmindedly threw the stupid medieval death machines into the corner as she rolled up the sleeves of her blouse to inspect the dust under the microscope. After a moment, Jane finally found the properties of the yellow dust as her brother's waited on her.

"Yup," Jane nodded as she pulled her eyes away from the scope to look at them, "It's just what I thought it was, sulfur."

"You're sure?" Sam asked her. She nodded as she pulled her hair out of the bun, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Look for yourself," She shrugged and a couple banging sounds were heard from outside the office followed by yelling and shouting. Jane looked over at Jerry in confusion.

Banging sounds from outside the office.

"If you guys will excuse me," Jerry sighed, "I have an idiot to fire." As Jerry left, Dean moved over to Jane's side and leaned down to look into the microscope.

"Hey. Einstein," She heard Jerry shout, "Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—" Jane couldn't help but laugh quietly. The man was not the least bit intimidating. She was almost his height and that was saying something.

"Hmm," Dean hummed and looked up at them, "You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession," Jane suggested, remembering her father's many lectures to her before he actually let her join in on a hunt. Dean took it into consideration before nodding.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch," Dean added.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible," Sam remarked.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup," Dean said as he pursed his lips, "I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?"

"You guys ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked the two. Jane shook her head.

"Never."

* * *

The three were in full research mode by the time they got back to the motel. Jane had changed out of the skirt and into a pair or rolled up jeans and her hair was pulled up into its usual ponytail. As Sam looked through his laptop and Dean was on his bed looking through papers, Jane lied upside on the bed as she always did; flipping through John's journal and some lore books she had borrowed from Bobby.

"Doesn't every religion in every world culture have the concept of demons and demonic possession?" Jane asked as she continued to flip through on of the books, "I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it. There's gotta be a bunch one them."

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean shook his head.

"Well, that's not exactly true," Sam pointed out as he typed something out on the laptop, "You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked as he got up and Jane pulled herself up from the bed, "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Dean let out a snort before moving to sit by Jane, who opted for lying on the bed instead of hanging upside down from it, "What?"

"I don't know, man," Dean remarked, "This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big." Jane played with the buttons on her shirt before moving her head to the side and looking up at Dean with big sad eyes.

"I wish Dad was here," Jane said softly and Dean looked down at her.

"Yeah. Me too," Sam sighed. Dean managed to pull a sad smile for her as he picked up the ring that was lying on her stomach before dropping it. Dean's phone went off and he stood up as he answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Jerry," Dean greeted and Jane sat up as she and Sam stared up at him. There was a pause, "Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened? Where'd this happen?" Another pause, "I'll try to ignore the irony in that. Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon."

"What happened," Jane asked as Dean moved in a rush, getting up to grab her converse and jacket.

"Another crash?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Let's go."

"Where?" Sam asked as he shared a worried look with Jane.

"Nazareth."

* * *

"Sulfur?" Jane asked as they arrived back at Jerry's office. Jerry looked up at the three and nodded, answering her question.

"Well, that's great," Dean said sarcastically, "All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case," Sam cleared his throat, "that would be the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Jane asked with raised eyebrows.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight," Sam reported before adding, "And get this, so did flight 2485."

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked, glancing between the three siblings.

"It's biblical numerology," Jane explained to him, "Like in Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death."

"I went back," Sam added, "and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in."

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

"No, Sam shook his head, "Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?"

"'No survivors'," Jane repeated and she glanced at Dean, noticing the thoughtful look on his face.

"It's going after all the survivors," Dean realized, "It's trying to finish the job."

* * *

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey," Jane mocked a telemarketer's voice, "And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." As Jane hung up, Dean glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

"Man you're scary good at that," Dean commented and Jane shrugged, slightly flattered at the compliment.

"It's gift," Jane shrugged. The amount of times she had to fake the voice on a hunt with her father just to get information was too many to count, "Anyways, Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway are not flying anytime soon, I'm sure of it."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker," Dean concluded.

"Well her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm," Jane reported, "It's her first night back on the job."

"That sounds like just our luck," Dean groaned.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel," Sam pointed out and Jane couldn't help but snort, knowing exactly the reason why Dean wanted to drive there so bad.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again," Dean grunted at Jane, "see if we can't head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages," Jane smiled in amusement before her tone turned teasingly, "She must have turned her cellphone off."

"God, we're never gonna make it," Sam complained.

"We'll make it," Dean grumbled. By the time they made it to the airport it was night. The three rushed into the airport and immediately checked the departure board as Jane panted with her hands on her hips. Sam pointed above them.

"Right there," Sam gasped, trying to catch his breath, "They're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay," Dean held his hand up, "We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Looking around, Dean found a courtesy phone, conveniently nearby.

"Hi," Dean rushed out, "Gate thirteen." Jane looked around the airport, tapping her foot as she waited for Dean to get in contact, "I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um..." Jane held up three numbers with her finger, "flight 4-2-4." He was put on hold, "Come on." Jane gnawed on her lip in anxiety as she bounced on the balls of her feet when Dean's face perked up, catching the attention of both siblings.

"Miss Walker," Dean greeted in relief, "Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here. Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—" As Dean paused, Jane noticed the slight panic in his eyes and apparently so did Sam as the two younger siblings exchanged a confused look, "You what? Uh, well...there must be some mistake." They both moved to listen in, Jane standing perfectly right under Sam's head.

"And how would you even know I was here?" She asked suspiciously, "Is this one of Vince's friends?"

"Guilty as charged," Dean replied sheepishly.

"Wow. This is unbelievable."

"He's really sorry," Dean chuckled.

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?"

"Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—"

"No, I'm sorry. It's too late." Dean widened his eyes, not really knowing what to say next.

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land." The phone went dead and Jane stepped back with Sam.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean called into the phone before pacing in the small area where they stood, "Damn it! So close."

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines," The intercom stated.

"Do we have a plan B?" Jane turned to Sam, knowing Dean was no good when he was panicking.

"Yeah," Sam nodded vigorously, "We're getting on that plane." Dean stopped before moving closer.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second," Dean started with wide eyes. Normally Jane would've laughed, but considering their situation at the moment, she knew it was more than an inappropriate time to laugh.

"Oh my god Dean," Jane exclaimed as she looked at him, "that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash."

"I know," Dean exclaimed shooting her a knowing look.

"Okay," Sam explained, "So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You guys get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Dean glanced at him anxiously before turning to Jane.

"Please," He begged her in desperation and she shook her head, "Please Jane!"

"No," She said as she glanced around before hissing at him, "No way, you're getting on that plane with us. If I can jump into a lake with a demented spirit without knowing how to swim, then you can get on that plane this one time."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked glancing between the two.

"No, not really," Dean admitted as Jane ran a hand over her face.

"What?" Sam asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." Dean fought to find it in himself to admit it out loud. Jane rolled her eyes.

"He's scared of flying," She said bluntly and Dean shot her a look.

"What?" Sam scoffed before he saw the seriousness in her face and the desperate look Dean kept shooting her and he turned to Dean with a look of disbelief, "Wait really?"

"It's never really been an issue until now," Dean snapped and Sam scoffed again, looking between his siblings.

"You guys are joking, right?" Sam asked. Jane frowned at him.

"Look normally I would be all over this with the teasing," Jane admitted, "But we don't exactly have the time right now. Why do you he drives everywhere Sammy?"

"All right," Sam looked conflicted before turning to his sister, "Uh, we'll go, the two of us."

"What?" Dean asked, half of him confused and the other half slightly offended at being left out.

"We'll do this one on our own," Sam explained and Jane shrugged.

"It's not a bad idea," Jane admitted and Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you, nuts?" He exclaimed, disagreeing with the plan completely, "You guys said it yourselves, the plane's gonna crash."

"Dean, we can all do it together, or Sammy and I can do this one by ourselves," Jane said, desperate to getting on the plane, they were running out of time, "I don't exactly see a third option here."

"Come on! Really?" Dean looked at them with a panicked expression. Jane and Sam gave him a final look before he sighed in defeat, "Man..."

* * *

"Flight attendants," The intercom stated, "please cross-check before departure."

The three of them sat in the three-seater by the windows. Jane, who ended up stuck in the middle, glanced out the window as Dean, who sat in the aisle seat, clutched on his baby sister's hand tightly as he looked over the safety card.

"Ease up on the hand Dean," Jane whispered to him. Dean only held onto her hand tighter. Sam smiled at how Dean hung onto Jane as an anchor as he glanced down at the two of them.

"Just try to relax," Sam tried.

"Just try to shut up," Dean snapped and Jane shot him a look.

"Behave," She chastised. Dean frowned. As soon as the plane took off, Dean jumped in his seat, clutching onto Jane's hand so tightly, his knuckles turned white. Jane opened her mouth and let out a small squeak of pain before using her free hand to punch Dean in the shoulder.

"OW!" Dean whipped around and glared at her as he hissed, "That hurt."

"I don't care," She countered back in whisper. Dean grumbled in his seat but jumped as soon as another rumble was heard and Sam couldn't help but smirk. After a while, Jane lost feeling in her hand and Sam looked over at Dean, hearing a small noise emitting from him.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Calms me down," Dean defended. Jane leaned over to whisper to Sam.

"I've lost feeling in my hand," She whispered and the two glanced at her hand, which had a slight purple tint to it.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right?" Sam leaned over to talk to Dean, "But you got to stay focused."

"Okay," He nodded.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism," Sam went over the plan and Jane rolled her eyes again.

"In a crowded plane?" She asked skeptically, "We'll get kicked off on suspicion of satanic rituals or something before we can even get to the demon. It's not gonna be that easy Sammy."

"Okay good point," Sam nodded before glancing around, "First things first, who is it possessing?"

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness," Dean added, fighting through the panic, "you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash," Jane pointed out, "If I were her, I'd be pretty fragile, vulnerable even." Dean hummed in agreement before turning to a flight attendant who passed by.

"Excuse me," He asked her, "Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not," She replied politely with a shake of her head.

"Oh, my mistake," Dean apologized as she continued down the aisle. He glanced to the back of the plane to where Amanda was.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there," Dean nodded to the back, "so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked and Jane pulled out her bottle of holy water from her carry on before tossing it to Dean. He let go of her hand to catch it. Jane let out a sigh of relief as she shook her hand to gain feeling back.

"There's ways to test that," Dean said pointingly as he lifted the bottle.

"I brought holy water," Jane said, clearly proud of herself and Dean nodded along.

"No," Sam said automatically and Jane's smile dropped before she wrinkled her nose at him.

"Man, you're killing everyone's buzz today," She mumbled as Sam took the bottle and tucked it inside his hoodie.

"I think we can go more subtle," Sam suggested, "If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh," Jane nodded in approval, "Good thinking." Dean nodded with an okay before moving to go.

"Hey, wait," Jane called to him and he moved back with a concerned look.

"What?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Say it in Latin," Jane offered and he shot her an annoyed look.

"I know." As he went to leave again Sam called him back.

"Hey!" Sam leaned over as Dean returned with an even more annoyed look.

"What?!"

"Uh, in Latin, it's 'Christo'," Sam explained and Dean shot him an exasperated look before snapping at him.

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" As he left, Jane leaned back into her seat, her fingers tapping along her thigh.

"So," Sam tried casually, "Dad taught you Latin right? Like the basic stuff?" Jane gave him an odd look.

"Uh yeah, Bobby did." Jane replied not really knowing where this was going.

"Did he teach you anything else," Sam asked and Jane urged him to continue, "Like Hebrew maybe?" Back at the motel, when they were supposed to be doing research, Sam took an opportunity to find out what she had said in her sleep. It was narrowed down to either Hebrew or Arabic and he took a wild guess with Hebrew. Jane snorted as she turned to look at him.

"No," She laughed, "The only language I'm fluent in is English. Why?" Sam tried to shrug it off.

"Just curious," Sam said and Jane eyed him in suspicion.

"Well your curiosity was awfully specific," Jane said and Sam laughed.

"Yeah you're right," Sam laughed before teasing, "You're more of a French girl right?" Jane snorted.

"Sure, whatever you wanna think Sammy," Jane laughed but it was ceased as Dean returned to his seat in a rush, his hand automatically latching onto hers. Jane held back a groan.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet," Dean said in a rush as they looked over at him.

"You said 'Christo'?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded and Jane looked at him expectantly.

"And?" She urged him.

"There's no demon in her," Dean confirmed, "There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane," Jane sighed, "it can be anyone."

"Anywhere," Sam leaned back into his seat in frustration. The plane shook a bit and Jane clenched her teeth as Dean squeezed her hand even tighter.

"Come on!" Dean complained, "That can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence," Sam assured calmly.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay?" Dean snapped, "So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four." Jane shot him a look before holding up their hands.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled.

"You need to calm down," Sam ordered with a hard look.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't!" Dean freaked.

"Yes, you can," Sam countered.

"This is so not happening right now," Jane muttered, leaning her head back in frustration as her brothers bickered beside her.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping," Dean cried and Jane sighed.

"Dean shut up," Jane stated, "if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." Dean looked a little taken back at Jane before he tried calming himself. As Dean took in a long deep breath, Sam gave Jane a thankful smile for siding with him this time.

"Thank you," Sam smiled before pulling out John's journal, "Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?" Jane asked.

"It's two parts," He explained, "The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Jane and Dean asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

"How?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore," He explained calmly, "It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"And that's a good thing why?" Jane asked with raised eyebrows as Dean glanced between the two with wide eyes.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all," Jane nodded as Dean scanned the plane around him.

"First things first, we got to find it," Dean jumped up from his seat, walking slowly up and down the aisle as he scanned the area with his EMF meter. This earned him odd looks from other people.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam randomly asked and Jane turned to shoot him a weird look.

"Yes Sam," Jane laughed as she eyed her brother, "God what's with all the questions?" Sam shrugged which caused her to sigh in defeat before she got up to catch up with Dean, not wanting to be interrogated by her older brother. She simply tapped Dean's shoulder and immediately jumped back as he whipped around with a panicked look before taking off his headphones.

"Ah! Don't do that," Dean cried and Jane snorted and held her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, sorry," She smiled as Sam caught up with them.

"Anything?" Sam asked from behind Jane.

"No," He shook his head, "nothing. How much time we got?"

"Fifteen minutes," Sam replied and Jane glanced around at the passengers.

"Maybe we missed somebody," She suggested.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane," Dean insisted and the two younger siblings raised their eyebrows at him

"You believe that?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"Well, I will if you will," Dean joked before the EMF meter suddenly spiked. He looked up to the copilot exiting the bathroom to head towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" Jane asked immediately as she saw the alarmed look in her brother's eyes.

"Christo," Dean breathed and Sam and Jane turned around in time to see the copilot turn his head towards them with a nasty scowl as his eyes gleamed black.

* * *

"She's so not going to believe us," Jane warned as the three headed to the back of the plane towards Amanda.

"Twelve minutes," Dean reminded checking his watch as they approached her.

"Oh, hi," She smiled, "Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about," Dean said as Sam closed the curtain behind them.

"Um, okay," Jane saw the growing nervousness in her, "What can I do for you?"

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts," Dean started as gently as could with the remaining time they had, "but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now." She merely blinked at them in confusion.

"All right, look," Jane said bluntly, "we know you were on flight 2485." Amanda's smiled dropped. A s much as Jane wanted break it down slowly for her to adjust to it, they didn't exactly have the luxury of time right now.

"Who are you guys?" Amanda panicked as she backed away from the three.

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors," Sam explained quickly, "We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure."

"We kinda need your help because we need to stop it from happening again," Jane continued, "Like Here. Now."

"I'm sorry," Amanda stuttered as she stared at them with wide eyes, "I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—" She attempted to move past them, but Dean stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," He tried to calm her, "Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead."

"Wait," She looked at them with a horrified look, "What? What, Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash," Jane explained before quickly adding, "That makes two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"I—"

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485," Sam insisted, "Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too."

"Amanda, you have to believe us," Dean pleaded as he stared at her expectantly. She glanced between the three, deciding whether or not they should be trusted before giving in.

"On...on 2485," She admitted, "There was this man. He...had these eyes."

"Yes," Jane nodded, "That's exactly what we're talking about."

"I don't understand," She shook her head as she asked, "What are you asking me to do?"

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here," Dean said slowly.

"Why?" She asked, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain," Dean said hurriedly, "We just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—"

"Do whatever it takes," Sam instructed as Jane checked Dean's watch, "Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you—"

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out," Jane warned and Amanda stared at her before glancing behind her.

"Okay." With that she left to move towards the cockpit. Jane stared behind the curtain as Sam pulled out the bottle of holy water and Dean brought out John's journal, handing it to Sam.

"He's here," Jane whispered back as she moved back to Dean's side as he handed her the duct tape.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" The copilot asked as he approached them. As soon as he entered behind the curtain Dean punched him right in the face, knocking him down. Jane immediately jumped in as Dean pinned him down. She quickly placed duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait," Amanda panicked, "What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him."

"We are gonna talk to him," Dean stated as the demon started to struggle in his grasp. Sam handed Jane the holy water and she quickly splashed the liquid over the copilot, causing his skin to start sizzling.

"Oh, my god," Amanda gasped, "What's wrong with him?" Sam moved over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look. We need you calm," Sam said gently, "We need you outside the curtain."

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—"

"Don't let anybody in, okay?" Sam ordered as nicely as he could as he flashed her his puppy dog eyes, "Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay," She nodded quickly before moving to stand outside the curtain.

"Sammy you need to hurry," Jane rushed out, "I don't think Dean can hold him any longer."

" _Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—_ " The demon broke out of Dean's grasp for a moment, knocking Dean into the wall and slamming Jane on the other side of the small spaced, causing her to drop the bottle of holy water. Sam continued to chant the exorcism before the demon managed to pull off the tape from his mouth, grabbing Sam by the collar.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" He gave a sickening grin, "She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

"Sam don't listen to him!" Jane screamed as her and Dean jumped on him. Sam stood there, slightly stunned. The demon turned to face Jane who stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," The demon eyed her menacingly as Dean laid another punch on him. Jane furrowed her eyebrows at him before shaking it off.

"Sam!" Dean called as they struggled to pin down the bastard. Sam quickly recovered, continuing the incantation before throwing the journal down to help the other two pin him down, unknown to them that the demon kicked the journal further down the aisle.

"I got him," As soon as Sam said that, black smoke emitted from the body and disappeared into a vent.

"Where the hell did it go?" Jane exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It's in the plane," Dean said before ordering, "Hurry up. We got to finish it."

"We don't have the journal," Jane pointed out as she glanced around the ground. Suddenly the plane took a dip before heaving violently.

"There," Jane pointed to the journal a few feet away from them as she clutched onto one of the passenger's seat. Sam struggled to get it as Dean splayed himself against the exit door, screaming his head off.

"Jane!" Dean cried out as she slowly reached him. He waved one arm out in panic and she reached out her hand for him as Sam finished the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge ran through the entire plane before it leveled out. Dean quickly dropped to his knees, pulling his sister down with him as he held onto her tightly.

"You're okay. It's safe now Dean," Jane laughed as he clutched onto her waist like a scared child. Dean peaked open his eyes before quickly letting go of her and standing up. He glanced at Jane who had her eyebrows raised in an amused manner.

"Shut up," He grumbled as he moved past her. Jane let out a laugh before following him to Sam.

"You okay?" Jane asked as Sam stood. He let a breath before nodding.

"I'm good."

* * *

"Anything else?" The FBI agent asked as everyone in the plane was being questioned and checked by the paramedics.

"No, that's all," Amanda nodded. She glanced over to see the three siblings. She mouthed a thank you to them before the boys nod at her and Jane gave her a small wave goodbye.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said as they moved towards the exit. Jane turned and eyed Sam for a second, seeing the troubled look on his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jane asked. Sam stopped and turned to them and Jane stopped to face him as well.

"Guys…it knew about Jessica," Sam said solemnly.

"Sam," Dean stopped walking and turned to them both, "these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was."

"Yeah," Sam said unconvincingly as they walked out of the exit. Jane tugged on her mother's ring as she recalled what the demon said. If she had brought it up, she knew Dean would just tell her that it was just another perverted comment but for some reason, it seemed more than that. The boys turned around when they noticed Jane had stopped walking behind them. Dean walked over to her with a concerned look but she brushed it off with a smile.

"I'm good, don't worry," She reassured as he eyed her. Dean nodded, not the slightest bit convinced as he gave her a little push towards Sam.

"Come on."

* * *

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do," Jerry gave them a thankful smile A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry shook the boys hands before placing a hand on the smaller of the three's shoulder, giving a squeeze.

"Your dad's gonna be real proud," He smiled.

"We'll see you around, Jerry," Jane smiled as they started to head off and Jerry to his office.

"You know, Jerry," Dean called out causing the man to turn back to them.

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway?"  
Dean asked, "I've only had it for like six months." Jerry gave a casual shrug.

"Your dad gave it to me."

"What?" Sam and Jane exchanged a confused look.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him," Jerry explained, "but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." The three nodded at him as they left, slightly baffled.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense," Sam said, "I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Jane played with her phone in her hand before turning it on to dial the memorized number. She put the phone on speaker as the boys moved in closer.

" _This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."_ Jane fought the urge to throw her phone across the gas station. Sam fumed slightly getting in the car as Jane moved into the back seat with a broken look on her face. Dean stared at the two before solemnly getting into the front seat.

* * *

 **Another chapter here! I'm writing this from my ipad so apologies for any typos! My laptop's screen is a little screwy right now, half the screen has come off so I don't exactly trust it to hold onto any of my writing at the moment, so I'm sorry if the updates come a lot slower than usual.**

 **I actually really liked how this chapter played out, it gives you guys insight on how close Jane and Dean are plus, since Sam and Dean are vessels of very important figures in the next few seasons, I decided to start hinting earlier on what importance Jane might play in the future.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and feedback! I love reading them, they totally make my day!**

 **Winchestergirl123:** **For you!**

 **RHatch89:** **Thanks very much!**

 **snn7b:** **Super happy you love Jane so much! Bloody Mary scares me everytime, I've watched the episode so many times now. I don't think they'll ever be a time where I'm not scared of her.**

 **Guest:** **Thank you!**

 **xo**


	5. Bloody Mary

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural, only my OC Jane.**

 *** *cgi/set?id=170268984**

 **(Erase * for link)**

* * *

 **Bloody Mary**

* * *

"You okay back there?" Dean asked from the front seat after a couple hours of silence. Sam was completely knocked out in the front seat and Jane lied on her back in the back seat.

"Yeah," Jane scrunched her nose up at the weird question as she propped herself up with her elbows to look at Dean, "Are you?" Dean glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"'Course I am," Dean grunted. Jane raised her eyebrows before plopping onto her back again, "So, you learning anything on the side. New language maybe?" Jane closed her eyes in frustration before sitting back up to look at him.

"What's up with you and Sam and this whole language business?" Jane asked, "It's starting to freak me out Dean." Dean bit the inside of his cheek when he saw the confused and slightly fearful look on her face.

"I promised Sam I wouldn't say," Dean admitted and Jane furrowed her eyebrows.

"I thought we didn't keep anything from each other?" Jane said quietly, glancing up at him. Dean swore under his breath and hit the steering wheel with one hand.

"Before we got the case with the plane and the demon," Dean started, "You were mumbling stuff under your breath. Sam thinks it might've been Hebrew, but uh I'm not so sure anymore."

"My sleep," Jane whispered to herself before turning to Dean, "How do you it wasn't just gibberish?"

"It sounded like something Janey," He insisted, "And it wasn't English I can tell you that."

"But-" Jane stopped as soon as she saw Sam jerk in his sleep, "Should we?" She pointed at Sam and Dean nodded before she leaned over to shake him as Dean pulled into a parking lot by a big building.

"Sammy," She urged, "wake up."

"I take it I was having a nightmare," Sam guessed as he glanced between his two sibling's concerned looks.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "another one."

"Hey, at least I got some sleep," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. Jane and Dean exchanged a look.

"You know," Dean started, "sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this."

"Are we here?" Sam asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Yeah," Jane eventually as she and Dean eyed him. She dropped a newspaper onto his lap, "Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out," Dean said as they moved to get out of the car, "Let's go."

* * *

The three made their way through the hospital building and to the morgue. They stopped at room 144 before entering. Jane glanced over at the name plate that read Dr. D. Feiklowicz while the other read morgue technician.

"Hey," The morgue technician greeted as they entered the room.

"Hey," Dean nodded back.

"Can I help you?" He asked as they reached his desk.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "We're the, uh...med students."

"Sorry?" He asked again as he stared up at them from his desk.

"Oh, Doctor—" Dean stumbled over the name, "—Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch," the tech said.

"Oh well he said, uh—" Dean flashed the man a smile, "—oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can't." He shook his head, "Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour?" Dean shot Sam and Jane a look, "Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then."

"Yeah," Sam nodded back. The Morgue glanced between the two.

"Uh, look, man...no," The tech denied again. Dean let out a fake laugh before he turned to Jane.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear," Dean mumbled to her and she rolled her eyes before stepping in front of the boys, who had hidden her from view.

"Look," Jane started, surprising the tech, who seemed to realize she was there the whole time, "this paper's like half our grade, and we'd really appreciate it if you could help us out." The tech eyed her in appreciation with a small smile before nodding.

"Yeah, of course I understand," He nodded as he got up from behind the desk, "Follow me."

"How'd you do that?" Sam whispered to her as they followed behind him.

"I was nice," Jane shrugged and Dean scoffed as he glared at the back of the tech's head.

"Yeah, being nice had everything to do with it," Dean scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked him with a challenging look.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that you were a pretty face that he could get his hands on," Dean grunted as he moved ahead of him. Jane shot Sam a confused look and he merely shrugged.

"The guy did seem a little pervy," He admitted and Jane frowned.

The MORGUE TECH gets up and leaves. DEAN grabs SAM when SAM tries to follow.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him," Sam recalled as they entered the morgue, "She said his eyes were bleeding." The tech pulled back the sheet that was over Steven's face before looking at Jane with a smile who gave him an awkward smile back.

"More than that," He revealed, "They practically liquefied."

"Any sign of a struggle?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed on the taller man, "Maybe somebody did it to him?"

"Nope," He shook his head, "Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" Jane asked as she stared down at the empty holes of the corpse where the eyes were supposed to be.

"Ah, Doc's not sure," The tech glanced at Dean a little fearfully before giving his full attention back to Jane, "He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" She asked glancing back up at him, a little taken back at how close Dean was now. Sam held back an eye roll at how overprotective Dean was acting at the moment when they were in the middle of a job.

"Intense cerebral bleeding," He explained glancing at her and Dean before looking away, "This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes -what would cause something like that?" Sam questioned.

"Capillaries can burst," The tech said, "See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah?" Dean asked sarcastically with a glare, "You ever see exploding eyeballs?"

"That's a first for me," he tried to joke, "but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report?" Jane asked before quickly adding, "You know for, uh...our paper."

"I'm not really supposed to show you that," He said before smiling at her, forgetting that Dean was practically burning at hole at his head with his eyes, "But I'm sure I can make an exception."

* * *

As they walked down the stairs, Jane dumped the tech's card in the trash much to Dean's relief. The guy had given it to her in case she wanted to come back for more "research." She had barely flashed him a polite smile before Dean had practically dragged her out of there.

"Might not be one of ours," Sam said, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible. He did find it a little hard to stay in the same room with the tech without wanting to lay a fist on the man for eyeing his sister, "Might just be some freak medical thing."

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean asked him pointingly.

"Uh, almost never," Sam shrugged.

"Exactly," Jane pointed at him before entering the backseat, "So, let's go talk to the daughter."

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the Steven's home, the three knew they stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone was dressed in black for the funeral, all except the three Winchesters.

"Feel like we're underdressed," Dean commented as they walked through the house and towards the back. They stopped to ask a man where the daughter was as they reached the backyard. Jane eyed the group of girls with an interested eye. They were maybe only a couple years younger than her.

"You must be Donna, right?" Jane asked with a friendly smile, ignoring the girl who was totally checking out her brothers.

"Yeah," She nodded as she stared at the two males behind Jane.

"Hi," Sam greeted with a sad smile, "uh—we're really sorry."

"Thank you."

"I'm Jane," Jane pointed behind her, "This is Sam and Dean. We worked with your dad." Donna glanced beside her to her friend as she stared at them skeptically, especially Jane.

"You did?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." A friend of Donna's turned on them.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," She hissed at them with narrowed eyes. Jane was a little taken back by her attitude.

"It's okay," Donna assured her friend, "I'm okay."

"Were there any symptoms?" Dean asked, "Dizziness? Migraines?"

"No." The younger sister turned to them.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke," She spoke up.

"Lily, don't say that," Donna chastised.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," Donna excused.

"No, it happened because of me," Lily insisted.

"Sweetie, it didn't." Jane tilted her head at the young girl before crouching down to her height.

"Lily," Jane said gently as she reached eye level with her, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died," She confessed, "I said it."

"You said what?" Jane asked softly with raised eyebrows.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror," She admitted and paused before looking up at the pretty brunette, "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died," Donna insisted, "This isn't your fault."

"I think your sister's right, Lily," Jane smiled gently at the young girl, "There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Lily looked unconvinced before shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so."

* * *

"The Bloody Mary legend..." Sam started as they inspected the upper level hallway. Sam crouched down beside the dried blood, "Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?"

"Not that we know of," Dean shook his head before walking into the bathroom. Jane stayed outside the open door as she stared at the mirror, eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary," Sam said as he touched the blood, "and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story," Dean shrugged, "but here it's actually happening."

"The place where the legend began?" Jane asked as she looked over at her brothers, "It's a little bit of a coincidence." Dean merely shrugged as he opened the medicine cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B—" Sam paused as he closed the medicine cabinet, "The person who says you know what gets it. But here—"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah," Dean finished as Sam nodded.

"Right."

"Never heard anything like that before," Jane muttered as she leaned against the doorway.

"Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right," Dean reminded, "The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking in to," Sam said as they moved to leave the bathroom when they were approached by Donna's friend, Charlie.

"What are you doing up here?" She questioned them with suspicion.

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom," Dean lied and Jane shot him a look of disbelief as she internally face palmed herself.

"Who are you?" She asked with hostility.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad," Dean flashed her a smile.

"He was a day trader or something," Charlie said, "He worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant—"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?" Charlie looked between the three, "So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." The boys froze and glanced at each other as Jane smiled and shook her head in amusement. Oldest trick in the book. She thought the boys would be used to the threat considering the used it all the time when they were at Bobby's.

"We think something happened to Donna's dad," Jane admitted bluntly when her brothers didn't answer.

"Yeah, a stroke," Charlie gave her an obvious look.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke," Jane shook her head, "We think it might be something else."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Honestly?" Jane shrugged, "We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," Dean piped up from behind as he and Sam continued to blink at the two girls.

"Who are you, cops?" Charlie asked them with raised eyebrows. Jane looked over her shoulder at Sam and Dean and they both exchanged a look.

"Something like that," Dean silently scoffed.

"You know what," Jane pulled out a paper and pen to write down her number and give it to Charlie, "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call."

* * *

Jane held back a groan as they approached the library. Every time they were here, she ended up doing all the work because Sam and Dean were always in the middle of a slap fight.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town," Dean theorized, "There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty."

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard," Sam explained as they walked into the building, "I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more. "

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Jane asked as she glanced around the library.

"Every version's got a few things in common," Sam added, "It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well that sounds annoying," Dean mumbled and Jane laughed knowing for a fact he was going to goof off during the time they were here.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we..." Sam glanced over at the computers with signs stating they were out of order. Jane let out a small whine.

"I second Dean, this is going to _very_ annoying."

* * *

Sam jerked awake from his sleep and Jane lifted her head from the carpeted ground to look at him.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam grumbled as Jane returned to flip through a book.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother," Dean smirked.

"So what'd you dream about," Jane asked with a small smile.

"Lollipops and candy canes," Sam retorted sarcastically and Jane looked away from her book to pull a face at him.

"Well if you're gonna be rude," Jane mumbled before going back to the book.

"Did you guys find anything?" Sam asked and Jane threw the fifth book she went through at the wall across from her, having it land in the pile with the other books.

"Nope," Jane popped the p.

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" Dean raised his eyebrows as Sam sat up, "No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary." Sam moved to the other bed where Jane resided into lying upside down on again before flopping on the bed.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet," Sam tried optimistically.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area," Dean said, "you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Suddenly a ring emitted in the room. Jane pulled herself up, fishing for her phone in her pocket. Both brothers eyed Jane's concerned face.

"Hello?"

* * *

"And they found her on the bathroom floor," Charlie cried as the four sat in the park bench, "And her—her eyes. They were gone."

"I'm so sorry," Jane said softly.

"And she said it," Charlie revealed causing the three siblings to glance at each other, "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane," Jane let out a small laugh.

"Oh God," Charlie exclaimed, "that makes me feel so much worse."

"Look," Sam said gently, "We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained."

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help."

* * *

As soon as Charlie entered Jill's room, she locked the door before letting the three Winchesters in through the window. Jane moved in first followed by Sam then Dean. Dean plopped the duffel bag onto the bed as Sam started to go through it.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Jane asked.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," Charlie said as Dean shut the curtains, "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good," Dean explained before nodding to Jane, "Hit the lights."

"What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asked as Jane moved to turn off the lights before moving back to Dean's side.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," Jane stated. Sam pulled out a camera and handed it to Jane.

"Hey, night vision," Sam commented as Jane turned it on, "Perfect." Jane pursed her lips at the camera before smiling goofily at him.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Jane laughed.

"Please you're so much cuter," Dean pointed at her. Jane felt flattered for a second as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Really," Jane smiled and Dean smirked.

"Duh, you have my bone structure," Dean laughed as Sam moved away from them. Jane scoffed.

"Dick," She mumbled as Sam started to film around the mirror.

"So I don't get it," Sam said , bringing them back to the job, "I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me," Dean shrugged as Sam closed the closet door.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place," Jane said as she turned to Charlie.

"It's just a joke," She said weakly.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again," Dean said as Jane moved into the bathroom, "it's just a matter of time." Sam was still filming around the closet area when Jane noticed a trickle from behind running out from behind the mirror.

"Guys," Jane called out as they looked over at them, "There's a black light in the trunk, right?" With Sam's help, they both carried the mirror over to Jill's bed, laying it upside down. Dean threw Jane the black light as Sam pulled out the camera to film with the night vision. Jane pulled off the brown paper on the back of the mirror before shining the black light over it. There was a handprint present with the words 'Gary Bryman'.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie read in confusion.

"You know who that is?" Jane asked her.

"No." The three moved back outside on the bench as Sam approached them after doing his research.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy," Sam recalled, "Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver."

"Oh my God," Charlie said in realization.

"What?" Jane eyed her.

"Jill drove that car," Charlie revealed. Jane looked up at her brothers in shock as they shared a look. Dean got up from them bench.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house."

* * *

The three were back in Donna's bathroom and hunched over the back of the mirror with a black light. Same handprint and name present , 'Linda Shoemaker'.

* * *

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked incrediously.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's really important," Jane tried to calm her down.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay?" Donna sighed, "She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave."

"Now DONNA, just listen," Dean tried.

"Get out of my house!" She shouted at them before running up the stairs.

"Oh my God," Charlie said as she stared after her friend, "Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?"

"Maybe," Sam guessed.

"I think I should stick around," She suggested. Jane looked over at her in worry before nodding.

"All right," Jane agreed before adding, "Just, whatever you do, don't—" Charlie gave her a small smile.

"Believe me, I won't say it."

* * *

Jane threw the tenth book she went through at the wall before sitting up and looking over at the bulletin board as Dean printed out papers.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked and Jane glanced over at the two.

"Yep," Dean nodded as he stared at the screen, "The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town," Sam pointed out.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked," Dean shook his head, "So unless you got a better idea—"

"It's just the way Mary's choosing her victims," Jane flopped onto the bed, "it seems like there's a pattern."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," Dean agreed.

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run," Sam added.

"Both had secrets where people died," Jane said.

"Right," Sam nodded, "I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Right, right," Dean said before suggesting, "So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it."

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not," Jane said.

"Take a look at this," Dean called them over and Jane moved from the bed to stand behind him and beside Sam. A picture printed out a handprint with the letters 'Tre.'

"Looks like the same handprint," Sam observed.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

* * *

 **Fort Wayne, Indiana**

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that," The detective explained as the three looked around his home, "Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me."

"What exactly happened?" Jane asked as she turned to face the man who walked back into the room. He eyed her and the boys with a skeptical eye.

"You kids said you were reporters?" He asked and they nodded.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself," Sam said, "We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife."

"That's right," He nodded.

"See sir, when we asked you what happened," Sam persuaded, "we wanted to know what you think happened." He looked between the three hesitantly before leading them into the filing room. He moved to a cabinet to pull out a couple files.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this," He admitted as he handed the open file with a picture to them, "Now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded as they looked at the same picture he had printed out before.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer," The detective theorized. They raised their eyebrows at that.

"You know who it was?" Sam asked.

"Not for sure," He shook his head before handing them another, this time a man, "But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson. And I think her cut her up good."

"Why would he do something like that?" Jane asked, hiding the horror she felt as she listened to him.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing," He explained, "She called him by his initial, 'T'. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell 'T''s wife about their affair."

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean questioned.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional," He added.

"But you could never prove it?"

"No," He shook his head in slight disappointment, "No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?"

"Nope," The man said with a sigh before he sat down, "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked the standard question.

"She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about that mirror," Jane asked pointing at the picture, "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago," He explained and the three exchanged a look, knowing what it meant.

"You have the names of her family by any chance?"

* * *

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington," Jane glanced up at Sam, who was on the phone, as she flipped through a couple more articles on Mary, "I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks."

"So?" Jane asked as she placed the papers beside her.

"So that was Mary's brother," Sam explained, "The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean guessed.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow," Sam confirmed.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Jane asked with a frown.

"Yeah there is," Sam nodded, "Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror," Jane concluded, "and it draws in her spirit."

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, "but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe," Sam said before Jane's phone went off. The brothers glanced back at her as a look of concern flashed on Jane's face when she recognized the number.

"Hello? Charlie?"

* * *

The three shut all the curtains and covered all the mirrors when they returned to the motel where Charlie met up with them. Jane threw a sheet over the bathroom mirror before moving to sit next to Charlie, who had her head on her knees.

"Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie," Jane said softly, "It's okay, all right?" Charlie hesitated before glancing up cautiously to look at the friendly female.

"You need to listen to me very carefully Charlie," Jane started and the girl nodded, "You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she can't get to you."

"But I can't keep that up forever," Charlie exclaimed before looking at Jane fearfully, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jane hesitated. She had grown close to the girl, one of her first female friends and she wanted to comfort her as much as she could, but she also didn't want to sugar coat it for her either.

"No," Jane shook her head determinedly," No. Not anytime soon. Not if I have anything to do with." Dean sat down on the bed too and Jane could've sworn she saw a flash of proudness of his face but it went away as fast as it came as he and Sam sat across from the two girls.

"We need to know what happened though," Jane urged gently.

"We were in the bathroom," She sighed deeply, "Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about," Dean jumped in with an expectant look, "Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Charlie glanced at Jane for guidance and the older girl nodded her head with a reassuring smile.

"I had this boyfriend," Charlie started as she turned to face all three, "I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have."

* * *

"You guys know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault," Jane broke the silence in the car. No one had said a word since they had left the motel.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Jane," Sam shook his head at her and she frowned at the chastised tone, "Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary."

"I guess," Jane mumbled, unconvinced. She started to notice Sam getting more and more distant from cases, taking more of a professional take on it, like their father did.

"You did good back there kid," Dean gave her a small smile from the rearview mirror. Jane bit back a weary smile at the compliment.

"You know, I've been thinking," Sam said going back to the case, "It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Jane knitted her eyebrows together as she stared at Sam.

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asked, sharing the same concern as her.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right?" Sam started before suggesting, "I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Jane asked unsurely.

"I don't, not for sure," Sam admitted.

"Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked, glancing over at his brother.

"I will," Jane and Dean shared a look mixed with annoyance and alarm, "She'll come after me."

"You know what, that's it," Dean snapped as he pulled the car over, "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—and quite frankly, she's not gonna say anything, but it scares Jane because we both know it's going to kill you." Sam stared at Dean in shock.

"It wasn't your fault Sammy," Jane said softly as the brothers stared at each other, Dean still slightly fuming, "If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or us, me? I mean it was my idea to drag you away from her in the first place."

"Yeah well I'm the one that did the actual dragging," Dean added in a much calmer tone.

"I don't blame you guys," Sam said, not really knowing how to respond to their intervention.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Jane leaned over to place her chin on his shoulders, breaking a small smile from him, "because there's nothing you could've done."

"I could've warned her," Sam said solemnly as he leaned his head on her's.

"About what?" Dean scoffed, "You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean we know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

"No you two don't," Sam mumbled and Jane pulled her head away as she exchanged a worried look with Dean.

"We don't what?" Jane asked cautiously.

"You guys don't know all about it," Sam revealed, "I haven't told you everything."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked in concern.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam grumbled. Dean looked taken back as Jane eyed him.

"No. I don't like it," Dean snapped again, "It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it," Jane looked down at her lap, remembering Charlie was still in trouble, "And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."

* * *

The boys stood watch as Jane picked the lock of the shop reluctantly. She was clearly unhappy about this little plan, but she knew they didn't exactly have a lot of options at the moment. Jane pushed the door open and the three entered it, not expecting the amount of mirrors that decorated the shop. Jane scrunched up her nose at the mirrors in distaste.

"Well...that's just great," Dean muttered as he pulled out the picture with the mirror, All right let's start looking." They split up to walk around the shop, unknown to them that the silent alarm had gone off.

"Maybe they've already sold it," Dean suggested and Jane raised her flashlight at a familiar sight.

"I highly doubt that," Jane raised her eyebrows. Dean moved over to hold out the picture to compare the two. It was a match.

"That's it," Dean confirmed with a sigh.

"Are you sure about this?" Jane asked Sam in concern, her eyes wide. Sam glanced at her and Dean, who stared at him in worry, before turning to the mirror with a sigh.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary," He paused, looking back at his siblings one last time before finishing the chant, "Bloody Mary." He picked up a crowbar, his face determined. They waited for a moment before Jane noticed lights coming through the store.

"Shit," Jane swore as the other two followed her line of vision.

"Can you take care of it?" Dean asked her. He didn't want her near Mary's spirit when it came. She shot him a look.

"Are you serious," She hissed incredulously, knowing that he knew about her issue with authority. He shot her a pleading look. Jane inhaled deeply and sighed before handing Dean her crowbar and flashlight before running outside.

"Hold it," The officer stopped her as she walked outside, a polite smile plastered on her face as she pulled out her 'innocent' eyes.

"Oh sorry about that," Jane apologized with a laugh, "false alarm, I tripped the system. Oops." She flashed him a sweet smile. The cop eyed her and Jane held back a glare as she noticed his eyes were no longer on her face.

"Who are you?" He asked, she knew his guard was down. Advantage of being a girl and small, people tended to underestimate her.

"I'm the boss's kid," She played it off with an easy smile.

"You're Mr. Yamashiro's kid?" He asked her skeptically, his eyes returning to her face.

"Yeah," Jane hesitated, silently cursing Sam for not telling her about that little fact, "I'm adopted."

"Really?" He asked her and Jane held back an eye roll. Now he was just being an ass. Jane pushed down the urge to punch him.

"Like I said," Jane sugarcoated her tone to hide the annoyance, "I was adopted."

"Yeah," The officer nodded, clearly unconvinced. Jane felt annoyance bubble to the top mixed with worry from her brothers. She couldn't hear anything from behind her. Jane let her impatience get the better of her.

"You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now," Jane said. The two cops shot her a confused look before laying a punch on one cop, breaking his nose before elbowing the other cop in the face, who came at her. The two cops swayed slightly and she brought her hand to the back of their heads before smashing it against each other, knocking them both unconscious. Jane brushed off her hand and smiled down at the two imbeciles before shrugging and walking back into the shop. Jane frowned as she picked up a crowbar from the ground. She could've sworn she handed it to Dean before she left. Jane furrowed her eyebrows at all the broken glass around her as her converse walked over it.

"God, are you okay?" Jane exclaimed as she approached her brothers. Dean was hauling Sam up and she noticed the blood in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Sam nodded and Jane moved to throw his other arm over her neck.

"Come on, come on," Dean urged as they pulled Sam towards the door. They only made it a few steps before the sound of cracking glass was heard. Dean glanced at Jane in alarm as she closed her eyes in frustration, they were so close. They turned around to see Mary crawling over the glass.

"That's fucking creepy," Jane muttered under her breath with wide eyes as Mary moved towards them. Jane felt weight on her shoulders pulling her down. She went to shoot them a worried glance as Sam pulled her down onto the ground, but it was halted when she noticed the pain and blood in their eyes. She let out a horrified gasp. Her heart pounded and she felt a panic set in her mind at the thought of them dying before her in such pain. Turning back to Mary, she moved herself back when she noticed Mary glaring at her with her dark eyes. Jane glanced at her brothers before looking back at her.

"It's not working on me," Jane realized as Mary frowned at her.

"It's not a secret," Jane frowned, "The monsters I kill aren't a secret." Jane reached out behind her and felt a mirror before pulling it into her arms, "Tell them I said hi when you see them in hell." Jane pulled the mirror in front of her, forcing the spirit to see her own reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" She heard being shouted. Jane glanced from behind the mirror before she threw it down, shattering the glass. Jane let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding before crawling over to her brothers.

"You guys good?" Jane asked as she panted. She pulled herself up, brushing off any glass before helping her brothers up.

"Hey guys," Dean let out a groan as Jane helped him up on his feet last. Sam had his forearm leaning on Jane's shoulder.

"Yeah?" The two asked as Dean and Sam leaned on her for support.

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?" Dean joked. Sam let out a weak chuckle as Jane shook her head at the joke.

* * *

They pulled up to a house as Charlie rode in the back with Jane.

"So this is really over?" Charlie turned to Jane, the girls really growing into close friend.

"Yeah, it's over," Jane let out a relieved laugh as they shared a smile.

"Thank you," Charlie reached over to pull Jane into a tight embrace. Jane hesitated, not having been used to affection like this before she returned the hug. As they pulled away, Charlie and Dean shook hands before she got out of the car.

"If you ever need anything," Jane said as Charlie looked through the open window for one last goodbye. Charlie smiled before holding up her phone.

"I have you on speed dial," Charlie laughed and Jane smiled widely at her before waving goodbye. As she walked away, Sam called out to her.

"Charlie?" The girl turned around, "Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Charlie gave him a faint smile before turning to go back into the safety of her home. Jane leaned over to ruffle up Sam's hair.

"Nice good advice," Sam pushed her off with a smile.

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked as he glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?" Sam turned to him.

"Now that this is all over," Dean looked over at him, "I want you to tell me what that secret is."

"Look...you guys are my family and I'd die for the both of you," Sam said softly, "but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Jane frowned at the tense atmosphere before she leaned over and folder her arms over the front seat.

"I love you dumbasses you know that," Jane smiled. Sam let out a laugh and Dean snorted.

"Who're you calling dumbass, dumbass," Dean laughed before looking over at her in confusion.

"You know what's bugging me," Dean started and Jane laid her head on her arms, her head turned to him as Sam looked over at him, "Mary didn't even touch you." Jane pulled her arms back.

"I already told you, me killing isn't a secret," Jane reminded and Sam shook his head.

"No," He said before smiling over at her, "It's because you never hurt a _person._ No one's ever died because of you." Jane smiled at the clear proudness in his voice and the evident proud look on Dean's face. Unknown to them, Sam had just jinxed Jane's whole future in that very moment.

.

 **Sorry it took so long guys! I'm stuck using one of my very old laptops where I;m forced to type this on wordpad, and it doesn't tell me if I've misspelled something or if there's some other grammatical error, which sucks for me big time. But anyways, to be honest I'm not satisfied with this chapter, and it's totally my fault because I did not want to look at the screen while I was watching it for details. Freaking bloody Mary still scares me after watching it so many times.**

 **I really wanted Charlie to connect with Jane, cause while Sam has that one thing in common with her, I feel like because Jane is so close to her age, it'd make her more comfortable to become friends with her.**

 **Winchestergirl123** : **Thank you! :)**

 **Guest : The language is said in this chapter, and you'll just have to look it up hahaha, its an inside hint on what might be going on with Jane.**

 **snn7b : Dude, you're awesome. I had to watch BM so many times to get the details right, but I think I totally failed since I could barely look at the screen hahaa.**

 **Sinead201** : **Thank you! Super glad you love this story!**

 **lostfeather1 : Oh my goodness, I'm so happy you like Jane so much! The relationships between the three right now are as simple as its going to get, we all know how it'll most likely escalate with future episodes. I'm sorry that you can't reach any of the links, there's a link on my profile on for the outfits if you check there. As for what she looks like, I looked back at past John and I'm realy leaning towards Lily collins for Jane, mostly because she bears such a huge resemblance with the dark hair and hazel eyes. Personality wise though, if you've ever played or seen the Last of Us, I was really inspired by the character Ellie! Hoped this helped!**


	6. Skin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural only my OC, Jane.**

 *** * /*cgi/set?id=173509142**

* * *

 **Skin**

* * *

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight," Dean started as they pulled up in front a gas station. Jane raised her eyebrows at Sam, who had yet to say a word.

"Sam wears women's underwear," Dean smirked and Jane snorted with a shake of her head.

"I've been listenin', I'm just busy," Sam mumbled as he kept his eyes on his phone. Jane leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the screen.

"Busy doin' what?" She asked, her head placed on Sam's shoulder.

"Reading e-mails," He answered as Dean got out of the car to start filling the tank.

"From who?" Jane hummed innocently.

"From my friends at Stanford," Sam said as he looked away from his phone for a second.

"You're kidding," Dean said in surprised, "You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Sam looked over at Jane with an incredulous look and she merely shrugged, leaning back into her seat.

"Why not?" Sam asked him in confusion.

"Well, what exactly do you tell 'em?" Dean shrugged with skepticism, "You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?"

"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my family," Sam replied with exasperation, "I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to 'em."

"Dean," Jane warned, shooting him a look. It was none of their business what Sam did and didn't tell his friends.

"No," Sam shrugged, "I just don't tell 'em….everything."

"Yeah, that's called lying," Dean smirked before nodding, "I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse." Jane slipped down her seat and an eye roll. They couldn't even stop to get gas without starting another argument.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam asked him with raised eyebrows. Dean gave a simple shrug and Jane gaped at him.

"You're not serious are you?" Jane asked with knitted eyebrows. Did he really expect Sam to drop off the face of the earth and disconnect any contact from everybody?

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people," Dean lectured her. He noticed the defiant look on her face before he pointed a finger at her, "period."

"You're kinda anti-social," Jane said as she looked through her window at him, "you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever," Dean rolled his eyes as he shoved her head back into the car.

"God…." They heard Sam breathe, his eyes wide.

"What?" They both asked before sharing a deadpan look. Jane mouthed 'stop' to him with a pointed finger before they turned back to Sam.

"In this e-mail from this girl," Sam explained, "Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

"Is she hot?" Dean immediately asked, a smirk playing at his lips. Jane scoffed.

"You are pig," Jane said under her breath as she shook her head.

"I went to school with her," Sam continued, ignoring the two, "and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"What the," Jane scrunched up her nose at that before giving Sam an incredulous look, "what kind of people are you hanging out with?"

"No, it's not like that," Sam shook his head, "I know Zack. He's no killer."

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you," Dean pointed out with a casual shrug.

"They're in St. Louis," Sam said as he glanced between the two, "We're goin'."

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay?" Dean chuckled, "But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem," He insisted, "They're my friends." Dean scoffed and looked at Jane, hoping she'd back him up. She smirked at the look her eldest brother shot her before she shrugged.

"It wouldn't hurt to check it out," Jane said as she and Sam pulled out their wide puppy dog eyes at him.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us," Dean shot them a look. The two didn't blink. Dean grumbled under his breath as he moved around the car to get into the driver's seat. Sam and Jane shared a quick fist bump as Dean turned the car completely around, towards St. Louis.

* * *

"Oh my God, Sam!" A small blonde woman pulled Sam into a tight embrace as soon as she opened the door, Jane and Dean standing to the side.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky," Sam teased his friend, Rebecca. Jane and Dean exchanged amused glances behind him.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap," Rebecca shook her head happily.

"I got your e-mail," Sam explained to her.

"I didn't think that you would come here," She smiled and noticed the two new strangers behind him

"Hi," Jane gave a small smile, "I'm Jane." Rebecca tilted her head at her with a finger pointed at her, her eyes flashed in recognition.

"The little sister right," Rebecca guessed with a friendly smile as Jane nodded in confirmation, glancing at Sam with a small smile. She was more than surprised to hear that he'd even mention her to any of his friends. Dean, the more forwards of the two, stepped forward to extend his hand to her.

"Dean," He nodded at her as she shook his hand, "Older brother."

"Hi," She smiled at him and Jane held back another eye roll at the smile he flashed her.

"Hi."

"We're here to help," Sam quickly cut in before Dean could say anything else, "Whatever we can do."

"Come in," She invited as the three entered her home. Jane raised an eyebrow at the large house, Dean closing the door behind him

"Damn," Jane uttered in surprise.

"Nice place," Dean complimented in agreement.

"It's my parents'," Rebecca waved off, "I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free."

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked her as they entered her kitchen. Jane whistled under her breath as the large space.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial," She explained before turning to them, "Do you guys want a beer or something?" A smile immediately appeared on Dean's face at the offer.

"Hey—"

"No, thank you," Jane smiled politely at her before shooting Dean a warning look. Dean pouted, wrinkling his nose at her and she pulled a face at him. Rebecca watched with a small amused smile at the exchange as Sam rolled his eyes at his siblings' immaturity.

"So, tell us what happened," Sam turned back to Rebecca, his tone soft. Rebecca's face dropped slightly at the topic again.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair," Rebecca started, her voice strained as tears started to run down her face, "And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing. So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene," Sam insisted, "Zack's house."

"We could," Dean immediately agreed as Jane nodded along with them.

"Why?" Rebecca glanced between the three in confusion, "I mean, what could you do?"

"Well, me, not much," Sam admitted before nodding to Dean, "But Dean's a cop." Jane let out a quiet snort as Dean nudged her in the arm, a little roughly.

"Detective, actually," He smirked.

"Really?" She asked with wide eyes as Dean gave a nod, "Where?" Jane smirked as she turned her head to look at him, knowing whatever came out of his mouth now was complete bullshit.

"Bisbee, Arizona," He lied smoothly, "But I'm off-duty now."

"You guys, it's so nice to offer," Rebecca shook her head, "but I just—I don't know."

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this," Sam assured her gently, "Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys," She nodded at them before leaving the kitchen.

"Detective of Bisbee, Arizona?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow at Dean.

"Shut up," He grunted at her before turning to Sam, "Man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends."

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help," Sam defended.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem," Dean insisted with a shake of his head.

"Oh come on Dean," Jane nudged him with her elbow, "Two places at once? We've looked into a lot less." Dean looked between the two before shaking his head in defeat as Rebecca returned with the keys.

* * *

"So Sam tells me you're studying to go into medicine," Rebecca piped up as they were on their way to Zack's home. Jane raised an eyebrow at the new information. She glanced at Sam who deliberately avoided eye contact with her and then at Dean, who had a displeased look on his face.

"Did he?" Jane asked as she turned to the other female. Rebecca nodded.

"He always goes on about how smart you are," She revealed and Jane bit back a smile at the compliment, "You should think about transferring to Stanford." Jane glanced at down at her sneakers. She'd never really thought about going to college, not after her dad had pulled her out of school before she could graduate. Thinking about it now, Jane wondered if she really did want to go to college.

"Yeah I'll uh- I'll think about it," Jane shrugged and Rebecca flashed her a friendly smile as they pulled up to the crime scene. Jane got out of the car and winced at the slam of the car door as Dean got out as well. Sam flashed her an apologetic smile as he stepped beside her. Now Jane was really confused at the strange behavior between her two brothers.

"You're sure this is okay?" Rebecca asked worriedly as they walked towards the house.

"Yeah," Dean said casually, shaking off his stiff demeanor, "I am an officer of the law. As they entered the home, the first thing they saw was blood smeared across the wall and all over the furniture.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside?" Sam asked her when he noticed that she had not moved from the porch.

"No," She shook her head as she ducked under the police tape, "I wanna help."

"Tell us what else the police said," He said softly.

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in," She explained tearfully, "They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain." She looked around the room to where the blood was, letting out a quiet cry, "Oh, God…." Jane moved away from the two as the sound of a dog barking got louder. She moved over to the back door to see a dog, viciously barking at the house behind the police tape.

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog," Rebecca sniffed, wiping away any spare tears.

"What happened?" Jane asked as it continued to bark at them.

"He just changed," She shrugged and Jane looked away from the dog to turn to her.

"Do you remember when he changed?" She asked, noting Dean coming back from upstairs to join Sam in the kitchen.

"I guess around the time of the murder," Rebecca guessed and Jane nodded before excusing herself. She made her way into the kitchen to see Sam staring at a picture on the fridge and Dean watching him with a concerned look.

"So, the neighbor's dog went sorta psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed," Jane reported to them, breaking Sam's stare away from the picture and towards his siblings who stared at him in concern.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal," Sam suggested, a pointed look directed at Dean.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'," Dean shrugged.

"So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?" Jane asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"No. Probably not," He brushed off before suggesting unconvincingly, "But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure."

"Yeah," Sam nodded smugly as he and Jane shared a knowing look.

"Yeah," Dean shook his head at the two as Rebecca joined them, "So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it," Rebecca revealed, causing the three Winchesters to look at her in surprise and she nodded at Dean, "I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop. I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"All right," Dean nodded with an impressed smile before the four left the crime scene.

* * *

"Here he comes," Rebecca pointed as they sat in her living room, watching the security tape. They could see a figure, Zack entering his house. Dean noticed the time stamp.

"22:04," He noted, glancing at Rebecca, "that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30."

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert," She explained, "He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." Jane suddenly sat up straight from her slouch when she noticed a flash on the screen.

"Sorry," Jane apologized quickly when she noticed Rebecca's jump at her sudden action. Sam glanced curiously at Jane before turning to the blonde.

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam asked nicely.

"A coke for this one," Dean ruffled the hair of the young girl sitting next to him. Jane shot him a glare as she moved her hand to flatten her already messy waves.

"Oh, sure," Rebecca smiled as she got up.

"Hey," Sam called out to her, causing her to turn around, "Maybe some sandwiches, too?"

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She teased before leaving the room.

"I wish," Dean muttered under his breath as he watched her leave. Jane gave him a punch in the arm before he turned to Sam, "What is it?" Sam nodded to Jane who got up from the couch to walk towards the tv, her brothers right beside her.

"Look at this," Jane muttered as she rewinded the tape and replayed it, stopping the tape when Zack turned to face the camera, his eyes glowing.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare," Dean shrugged as Sam moved to get a closer look at it.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen," Sam shook his head as he moved back to them, "You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul."

"Right," Dean nodded his head in remembrance.

"Remember that dog that was freakin' out?" Jane pointed out, "Maybe he saw this thing."

"What if this is some kind of dark double of Zack's," Sam suggested, "something that looks like him but isn't him."

"Like a Doppelganger," Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once."

* * *

"Please explain to me why we're here at 5:30 in the morning," Jane grumbled, sleep still present in her voice as they got out of the car. She took small bites out of the muffin Dean had picked up for her when he was out getting his coffee.

"I second that," Dean nodded as he took a sip out of his cup.

"I realized something," Sam explained as he walked towards the alley, "The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out." Jane hopped onto the hood of the car and pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head to block out the sunlight.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean asked as he leaned against the car.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow," Jane raised an eyebrow at his excitement, "A trail the police would never pursue."

"Did you add an extra packet of sugar in his coffee," Jane asked Dean as she narrowed her eyes at her brother who was walking around the small area with a jump.

"Not this time," Dean mumbled back to her as he looked over at Sam, "Maybe 'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside."

"I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning," Jane frowned as she tossed her trash into a nearby trashcan, hoodie still over her head. Sam then noticed blood.

"Blood," Sam pointed to the nearby telephone pole with blood smeared on it, "Somebody came this way."

"Yeah, but the trail ends," Jane explained to him as she looked around her, "I don't see anything over here." Just as she stopped talking, an ambulance rushed by them before they went to follow it.

* * *

The three managed to catch up to the vehicle in time to see a man being handcuffed and brought into the back of a police car.

"What happened?" Jane asked the woman next to her. The woman shot her an odd look for the hoodie but ignored it.

"He tried to kill his wife," She explained, "Tied her up and beat her."

"Really?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning," The woman shook her head, "He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy."

* * *

Sam and Jane stood by the side of the house, out of sight as Dean went to ask around. Jane stood still, her eyes drooping as Sam jumped around to find something, anything.

"Sam it is way too early for this," Jane snapped at him after he checked the same area for the third time, "Chill!" Dean walked up to them and pointed at Sam, looking over at Jane with raised eyebrows. Jane flopped her arms in a lazy shrug.

"Don't ask," Jane mumbled as she shot a dark glare at Sam who was starting to make her dizzy from all that jumping around.

"Hey," Dean called out to him and Sam immediately turned to him for news, "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded as he moved closer to the two. Jane placed her small hand on his arm with closed eyes to calm him down. Sam stopped fidgeting with a sheepish look as Jane removed her hand and turned to Dean.

"Definitely our kind of problem," Dean confirmed.

"What'd you find out?" Jane asked, blinking away the sleep in her eyes.

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene," He explained, "heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So, he was two places at once," Sam nodded.

"Exactly," Dean continued, "Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way," Sam added together.

"Could be the same thing doin' it, too," Dean nodded.

"A shapeshifter?" Jane suggested with knitted eyebrows as Dean shrugged, "Something that can make itself look like anyone?"

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore," Dean pointed out, "You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men."

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves," Sam listed.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other," Dean started, "I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood."

"Let me ask you guys this—" Sam started as he stared up at the sky, "in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Jane and Dean exchanged a look.

"Not that I know of," Jane said slowly as she stared at Sam. It really was too early for this.

"I picked up a trail here," Sam explained, "Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way."

"Just like your friend's house," Dean nodded.

"Yeah," Sam nodded along, "And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well maybe it didn't go up," Jane suggested with a shrug. Sam turned around to face her.

"Where else would he go?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows. She returned the look to him before pointing at the closed manhole beside him.

"Down."

* * *

Jane scrunched up her nose, holding in her breath as the three of them climbed down the sewers. She jumped down from the ladder to join her brothers, her hoodie falling off her head.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too," Sam said as Jane pulled her hair up into a ponytail to keep it from touching anything down here, "The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around."

"I think you're right," Dean bent down with a look of disgust, "Look at this." Sam and Jane crouched down beside him as they stared down at the pile of blood and skin. Jane felt slightly nauseous staring down at the gunk as she covered her mouth and nose with one hand.

"That's disgusting," Jane's nasally muffled voice came from behind her sleeve covered hand, "Is this from his victims?" Dean pulled out his pocketknife to pick up some of the slimy skin.

"You know, I just had a sick thought," Dean piped up, "When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds."

"That is sick," Sam shook his head at his comment in revolt.

"I think I'm gonna vomit," Jane stood up without a second thought as she climbed back up to the street. The two brothers stared at the gunk of skin and blood before joining her.

* * *

Jane stood by the car waiting for her brothers to join her. Unfortunately, she didn't have the keys to open the doors and Dean would kill her if he found out that she broke into his car. She spotted the two jogging up to her and as soon as they caught up to her, Dean unlocked the car to open the trunk.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it," Dean said as he pulled out weapons.

"Silver bullet to the heart," Jane stated with confidence and Dean pointed at her with a proud smirk.

"That's right." Jane smiled at her eldest brother. She liked the feeling she got when she could hear how proud Dean or Dad was when she did something right. It gave her the feeling like she was doing something right in this family. Growing up with John as a dad was harder for her than it was for Sam. She, like Dean, wanted the approval of their father. Problem was, she was his youngest and only daughter. He kept her out of cases, telling her she was too soft to kill, yet he refused to train her for it because she was his 'little girl', and she hated it.

Sam's phone rang, catching the attention of Dean and Jane.

"This is Sam," He answered, "We're near Zack's, we're just checkin' some things out." Jane mouthed Rebecca's name with a confused look and he nodded, confirming who was on the phone, "What are you talkin' about?" Sam turned away from them, a conflicted look on his face.

"You okay?" Dean asked, his attention half on Jane, the other half on Sam. Jane shot him a look.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted with a shake of her head, "You ask me this every day." And he had, every single day since the morning she supposedly said something in her sleep.

"You just seemed out of it this morning," Dean casually shrugged as she leaned against the car.

"Just tired," She brushed off, "We did wake up at like five." Dean nodded before eyeing her for a moment.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" He asked her. Jane looked up at him with a playful smile.

"'Course _dad_ ," Jane laughed and ducked and Dean tried to pull her into a head lock.

"Lil' punk," Dean grumbled under his breath, a small smile playing at his lips.

"We're tryin' to help," Sam argued over the phone, the other two turned to him in concern, "Bec, I'm sorry, but—" He turned back to them, a disheartened look on his face. Jane noticed the look on Dean's face.

"Dean don't," Jane warned but he shut the trunk before walking up to Sam. Jane faced the sky with her eyes closed before sighing and catching up to them.

"I hate to say it," Dean shook his head, "but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if—"

"If I was like you," Sam finished with a sigh, tired of putting up a fight.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people," Dean lectured, "But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks." He held up two guns, both for his younger siblings before the two took the weapons and returned back down to the sewer.

* * *

"I think we're close to its lair," Jane squinted as the three flashed their lights around the sewer.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked, clueless. Jane exchanged a mischievous look with Dean.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face," Jane smirked as Sam turned to see the slimy pile of blood and skin right by his face.

"Oh, God!" Sam jumped away from it in disgust as Jane and Dean laughed at his misfortune. They continued down the sewer, Jane grimaced at the disgusting gunk as she passed it when they noticed a pile of close in a corner.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while," Dean commented.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam shook his head. Jane frowned at the thought and as she turned around her eyes widened at the man behind her brother.

"Dean!" As said brother whipped around, the shapeshifter punched him, knocking Dean down onto the ground. Sam and Jane held up their guns to shoot at it, missing it as the shifter made a run for it. Jane dropped her gun as she bent down to look at Dean.

"Are you-"

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, cutting her off as he pulled himself up, his left shoulder hurt. Sam nodded and pulled Jane by her elbow so they could both get out of the sewer. Making out of the underground, Jane helped pull Dean out as he struggled to climb up. Sam glanced around the area to look for it.

"All right, let's split up," Sam decided as they joined him.

"All right, I'll meet you guys around the other side. Jane go with him," Dean nodded and Jane stopped him.

"Wait what," Jane furrowed her eyebrows, she always went with Dean, "You're hurt." It made sense in her head for her to go with Dean; he'd need more back up.

"Yeah, which means I trust Sam to protect you more than I trust myself," Dean shouted as he started to walk away, "Now go!" Jane couldn't wipe the concerned look off her face.

"Hey, come on," Sam gave her a small push in the other direction, "The faster we catch the bastard, the faster we can get back to Dean." Jane nodded before they both took off. They stopped at the street, heads frantically moving from side to side, hoping to catch a small glimpse of the shifter.

"I'm telling you, I think he went the other way," Jane insisted as they panted from all the running.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that Dean went that way too?" Sam asked her as his heart rate went back to normal.

"Mostly," She admitted honestly with a shrug. Sam shook his head, they had no other lead anyways, no harm in checking it out. They rounded back to the same street corner as before, waiting for Dean. Jane paced, her teeth knowing on her thumb. Sam watched her with a careful eye. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous at how concerned she was over Dean. The two had always had a closer bond then he and Jane. While he was always arguing with their father, Dean was the one who took care of Jane. He'd missed out on so much of her life. Obviously he had missed on a lot when he left for college, seeing how much closer his two siblings were from the last time he'd seen them.

"He'll be fine," Sam assured her as she sighed and stopped pacing.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jane said skeptically.

"Hey," The two spun around at the sound of Dean's voice, "Anything?"

"No," Sam shook his head as Jane narrowed her eyes at Dean, "He's gone." Something was off and she shared a look with Sam, her other brother catching it too.

"All right, let's get back to the car," Dean nodded as they crossed the street. Jane nodded at Sam who nodded back, a silent plan confirmed as they reached the car.

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked him casually.

"Yeah, probably," Dean nodded before turning to him, "You got the keys?" Sam stopped as he fished for the keys in his pockets as Jane leaned against the other side of the car.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" She asked him to be sure.

"Oh, that was Austin," He recalled and Jane furrowed her eyebrows before nodding, "It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?" She let out a small yeah as she glanced at Sam out of the corner of her eye.

"Here ya go," Sam tossed him the keys as he moved to the passenger seat. Dean opened the trunk and let out a small laugh.

"Don't move!" Dean turned around to see Sam pointing a gun directly at his face, not seeing the small female move up behind him, "What have you done with him?"

"Dude, chill," He raised his hands up, "It's me, all right?"

"I don't think so," Jane piped up with a glare, catching him by surprise when he saw her holding the gun up at him, "Where's our brother?"

"You're about to shoot him," He scoffed, "Guys, calm down."

"You caught those keys with your left," Sam said, not backing down, "Your shoulder was hurt."

"Yeah, it's better," Dean shot him an unbelievable look, "What do you want me to do, cry?" He then turned around to Jane who tightened her hold on her gun, ready to shoot if she needed to.

"Come on Janey," She frowned at the name, "It's me, you're older the brother. You think I'd let that son of a bitch anywhere near you?" Jane almost faltered but she glanced at Sam who nodded at her, silently telling her to stay strong.

"You're not my brother," She simply stated, her eyes still trained on him as he glared at her.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then?" He snapped at her, "Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Janey, you know me." He took another step towards her, a hand in the trunk.

"Don't," Sam warned as he got a step closer to Jane. Before they could process what happened. Dean swung a crowbar at the small female. Sam let out two shots, but they went astray as Dean spun the crowbar around knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

Jane slowly blinked open, everything in her sight blurry as she let out a groan at the sharp pain.

"What the hell," She grimaced as her sight returned to her, "My head."

"Sorry about that," A figure bent down to her height. Jane blinked and almost relaxed at Dean's face until she remembered what happened before. Jane yanked on her hands and realized she was bounded to a wooden post, someone tied behind her. She felt a hand tuck a strand of her behind her ear, "Didn't mean to hit you so hard.

"Where's Dean?" She hissed at him with a glare as she tugged on her hands again, glancing around the area when she noticed a familiar giant tied up a few feet away from her, "Sam!"

"He's still unconscious," The shifter glanced over his shoulder at him before turning back to her with an easy smile, "I've been waiting for this to happen for a while, the minute I saw." Jane frowned at him, slightly disgusted at his word choice when he was practically wearing her brother's face.

"What the hell are you talking about," She couldn't move her head to see who was tied to the same post as her, "And where's Dean?"

"Janey," It smiled. Jane felt uneasy, "You're so special and you don't even know it." It stood up, moving towards something she couldn't make out, it's back to her.

"Dean worries about you all the time you know that," It stated, "Every second of every day. The guy really needs to get a life." Jane tried to subtly move her hands to break the knot around her wrists.

"Ooh, don't get me started on how much of an issue he has with you and Sammy," It said with an amused smile as he bent down towards her, a brown bag in hand, "Just the thought of Sam getting you to think about college, leaving him all alone with daddy dearest." It shook its head, "He thinks you're weak, won't make it out on your own. But you're too soft for the job. I think he's just making excuses for himself to keep you around. He doesn't want you to leave him. _I_ don't want you to leave me." Jane struggled to move away from the shifter, who reached out its hand to brush her cheek gently. Jane spit in his face and grimaced as a familiar look of rage formed on its face. The shifter let out a growl before backhanding her.

Jane let out a yelp, tears brimming in her eyes as the sting started to sink in. She bit her lip to hold it back in as she shot a glare at it. The shifter stood up, looking at her in disappointment.

"And to think I thought you were different," It said, pulling out a piece of duct tape. It bent down again to place the tape around her mouth and gently pulled the brown bag over her head, "Don't worry Janey, everything will be okay soon." The shifter placed a kiss on the top of her before, taking her gun and hitting the top of her head with it, knocking her unconscious again as Sam started to shift awake.

* * *

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature," A voice shouted, right behind her, waking her up. Jane let out a groan as laughing was heard. She could feel a piece of tape hanging on her cheek, it must've fell off from the moisture from wherever they were.

"Shut up," She groaned as someone shifted behind her, "God, my head is killing me."

"Janey!"

"Jane!" Two voices shouted aloud causing her to grimace at the noise. She felt a hand hit her wrist as it moved. She opened her eyes to meet complete darkness.

"Oh my god," Jane breathed when she felt something move behind her, "Am I _blind_?!" Her hair flew up as light reentered her eyes to see Dean's relieved face, "Suck my dick you bastard!" Jane screamed as she pulled her foot up to kick him where the sun don't shine. He let out a small grunt as he fell down onto the ground, a hand over his groin.

"What happened," She heard Sam shout. Jane looked up to see Sam awake, trying to get out of the ropes.

"Sammy!" Jane's face lighted up as she spotted him before glaring down at Dean, kicking him another kick in the left shoulder, where he was injured. Dean let out another grunt of pain as he rolled over, away from her.

"Jane, that's not the shifter," Sam shouted at her when he heard Dean, "That's really Dean!" Jane's eyes widened as she stared down at her older brother who was still groaning in pain.

"Oh my god," Jane stared at him sheepishly, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment, "Dean, I'm so so so sorry."

"Yeah you better be," He managed to get out. She guessed Dean managed to loosen the ropes around her wrist as she pulled her hands out of the bounds.

"Sorry," She smiled cheekily at him as she helped her eldest brother up who shot her a deadly look. As Dean held himself up on the wooden post, face still red from the impact downstairs, Jane moved over to Sam to untie him.

"If it's not here, the where is it?" Jane asked him as, Sam pulled himself up.

"He went to Rebecca's, lookin' like him," Sam nodded to Dean as he pulled off the hanging tape on Jane's cheek.

"Well, he's not stupid," Dean said straightening his back as the pain started to go away with an uneasy smirk, "He picked the handsome one." Jane and Sam shared an unamused look as they helped Dean up.

"Yeah, that's the thing," Sam shook his head, "He didn't just look like you, he was you."

"Or he was becoming you," Jane said with a shiver, remembering how it talked to her with Dean's face.

"What do you mean?" Dean shot them a confused look.

"I don't know," Jane shrugged as she remembered how it answered her trick question back at the car, "it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories."

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, somethin' like that," Sam nodded, "I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us."

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive," Dean shrugged, "Psychic connection."

"Yea maybe," Jane said, slightly uneasy again before she shook it off, "Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already."

* * *

They managed to sneak out of a window and onto the street without getting caught. The brother's shared a worried look at the stoic expression on their sister's face. Her face always showed something, the girl was practically an open book when it came to her emotions and it was slightly unsettling seeing her face so blank.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked her softly as they walked down the street, "Was it about what he said?" Jane shot him a look, she thought he was knocked unconscious when that thing was talking to her. She glanced at Dean, and one look from him told her that Sam had told him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Jane brushed off. Just to satisfy her brothers and to keep them off her back, she flipped her hoodie over her head, knowing that they knew she mostly did it to feel like a ninja. Sam, not convinced by the show shook his head and started to walk faster.

"Come on," He urged them as they tried to catch up with him, "We gotta find a phone, call the police."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean stopped him with a slightly offended look on his face, "You're gonna put an APB out on me."

"Sorry," Sam shrugged as Jane let a small smile slip on her face at Dean's affronted look.

"This way."

* * *

They managed to get to the main street before stopping in front of a window store when they saw a news report being displayed.

" _An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home."_ A sketch of Dean popped up on the screen and Jane snorted at the photo.

"Man!" Dean complained with a scoff as he stared angrily at the screen, "That's not even a good picture."

"It's good enough," Sam shook his head at him as he started to walk away, Jane jogging up to him to keep up with his long strides. Dean gave one last glance at the photo before angrily sighing.

"Man!" He gritted his teeth. They got to another alley, trying to hide from any prying eyes when Dean stepped into a puddle.

"Come on," Dean whined as he stepped out of the puddle with a pout.

"They said attempted murder. At least we know—" Sam tried.

"I didn't kill her," Dean interjected with a frown. Jane glanced around them.

"Look, it's really late," She turned to her brothers, walking backwards, "We can check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right." They both nodded.

"All right," Dean nodded before shaking his head, "but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." Sam stopped them.

"We have no weapons," Sam reminded, "No silver bullets."

"Sam, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay," Dean snapped, "it's a little personal, I wanna find him." Jane exchanged a look with Sam before shrugging.

"Okay," She agreed before looking around, "Where do we look?"

"Well, we could start with the sewers," He suggested.

"We have no weapons," Sam insisted, "He stole our guns, we need more." They paused in frustration, trying to think of something.

"Well, what about the car?" Jane asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's," Dean nodded.

"The news said he fled on foot," Sam recalled, "I bet it's still parked there." Jane frowned at the upset look on Dean's face.

"What is it?" Jane asked, immediately worried that something might be wrong.

"The thought of him drivin' my car," Dean muttered with clenched teeth. Jane gaped at him.

"Oh my _god_ ," With a shake of her head, she walked away from him as Sam joined her with an amused smile.

"All right, come on," He nodded at Dean.

"It's killin' me," Dean mumbled and Sam and Jane rolled their eyes before replying simultaneously.

"Let it go."

* * *

As they reached Rebecca's house, they spotted the Impala parked just by the side of the house.

"Oh, there she is!" Dean sighed in relief, "Finally, something went right tonight." Just as he said that, a police car appeared, parking right beside the car.

"Oh, crap."

"Way to go, jinxing it dumbass," Jane shook her head as they turned around to see another police car pulling up. Dean, ignoring her comment, rushed over to the fence.

"This way, this way," He urged them as he moved to climb over it.

"You go," Sam waved him off.

"We'll hold 'em off," Jane assured him, causing him to shoot her a shocked look. Dean was usually the one to separate the both of them, not her.

"What are you talking about?" He shot them both a look, "They'll catch you guys."

"Look if you don't get out of here, you're going to get booked," Jane snapped at him, "They can't hold us if they get a hold of us."

"She's right," Sam nodded, "Just go, keep out of sight. Meet us at Rebecca's" Dean glanced between the two before nodding and disappearing behind the fence. "Stay out of the sewers alone." Sam shouted at him when he didn't get a response, "I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah!" They heard him grunt as a flashlights washed over them.

"Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em," He shouted at them. Jane and Sam exchanged a look before raising their hands up in the air, Jane more reluctant than Sam.

"I really hate cops."

* * *

"So, say this shapeshifter is real," Rebecca said as they stood in her living room, "By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" Jane stood by the window looking out, her and Sam not noticing the look Rebecca shot her out of the corner of her eye.

"Thanks," Sam sighed as she handed him a new beer bottle, "Silver bullet to the heart." Rebecca let out an unbelievable chuckle.

"You are crazy," Rebecca shook her head as she hit him over the head with the empty beer bottle. Jane whipped around in time to see Sam falling over unconscious as Rebecca turned to her with silver glowing eyes, a shattered, but sharp edged bottle in her hands facing Jane, knowing that the girl didn't have a weapon on her.

"I really don't want to hurt you Janey, so I'm hoping you won't fight me on this."

* * *

Jane sat by the stair way, her hands bounded once again as she sat in defeat. The dick actually thought she was going to go down without a fight. Unfortunately, the glass let a couple cuts on her cheek, bruises faintly shown on her neck and chin.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Sam grunted from his spot as the shifter returned in the form of Dean.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything," It said with an easy smile, "Dean will, though."

"They'll never catch him," Jane glared at the shifter. Sam struggled in his bounds as it knelt down towards Jane, a little too close.

"Oh, doesn't matter," He smiled at her, "Murder in the first of his own brother? The kidnap of his sister? He'll be hunted the rest of his life," He leaned in close to her. Jane grimaced as she felt his breath on her ear as he whispered one single word into her ear, "אמא." He tapped her nose as he pulled away before standing back up and picking up a knife to inspect it before pouring himself a drink. Jane stared at him with wide eyes, the foreign word so familiar to her.

"I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin," The shifter moved Sam into the living room, dragging Jane across the floor by a rope; "Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do. Cheers." He took another drink before taking the knife and sticking in the edge of the pool table. Sam lifted his legs and managed to kick the shifter to the ground. Because of the kick, it lost its grip on Jane, causing the girl to fly off to the side. Ignoring the burning on her arm from sliding across the ground she tried to untie herself from the rope as Sam got out of his bounds, taking the knife to attack the shifter.

"Not bad little brother," She heard the shifter say as Jane moved herself near the shards of broken glass. Picking up the largest piece, Jane ignored how it cut into her palms as she started to cut the ropes around her wrist.

"Sam!" Jane shouted, pausing for a moment as the shifter wrapped his hands around Sam's neck. Jane started cutting faster before the ropes fell off her wrist. As she stood up, ready to jump on the shifter, she spotted Dean behind her who tossed her her gun just in case.

"Hey!" Dean called out, distracting it as it turned to him before he shot it twice in the heart. The shifter fell it the ground as Rebecca rushed to Sam's side. Dean moved to the shifter, yanking off his necklace before turning to Jane, concern all over his face.

"You're bleeding," He simply said as Jane stared at the dead body.

"He's dead right?" She asked him softly and he nodded. Jane nodded back shakily before Dean pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace as she wrapped her arms around him, her heart beat pounding from adrenaline, more than glad that this was over with as he whispered comforting words to her.

"You're okay, Janey, you're okay."

* * *

"What exactly happened with you and that thing?" Dean asked as he glanced down at the map onto of the car. Sam had gone to say a goodbye to Rebecca to explain everything to her.

"I don't know," Jane shrugged, "It was a little more than creepy considering he had your face the whole time." Dean snorted as he nodded. Jane left out the little detail about what it whispered to her as her mind went back to what it told her about Dean.

"Hey," She nudged his shoulder, "You know I'd never leave you right?" Dean glanced up from the map to her.

"You don't need me anymore," He admitted, slightly hurt. She had proved that throughout the case, when she went psycho ninja on him and again when she let him go over the fence without her. Jane smiled at him.

"But I'm always gonna need my big brother." Jane then wrapped her arm around his neck, placing a loud kiss on his scruffy cheek as he tried to pull away from her with a laugh.

"Alright, alright I get it," He chuckled before pulled her head under his arm to give her a noogie as she struggled under him, "No more chick flick moments for you kiddo." Jane pulled out from under his arm before flipping her hoodie over her head to hide the curls he managed to spring loose from her ponytail as Sam joined them after a hug goodbye from Rebecca.

"So, what about your friend, Zack?" Dean asked him as Sam moved to the other side of the car.

"Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder," Sam shrugged causally as Jane smiled at both her brothers, "They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." Dean rolled his eyes at him before they jumped into the car.

A couple silent moments passed as Jane laid on the back seat, her fingers playing with the ring around her neck before, hesitantly moving up to her face, tracing the barely visible scar on her cheek. A constant reminder of what happened to her as the foreign word raced passed her mind over and over again before she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A little sick and tired to really comment on this other than the fact that it went a darker route than I had actually planned... I had this prewritten a couple days ago so I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. Also, I'm under some really drowsy medicine rn so if my feedback is a little off, you can't hold it against me XD**

 **Winchestergirl123:** **Love your reviews! Thank you!**

 **RHatch89: ****thanks nugget!**

 **lostfeather1:** **I've only seen the newest ring movie but from what I've heard the older one is much much better, although I'm a huge wuss and the conjuring almost made me cry with that friggin clap oh my goodness. Yeah, I'm super glad you like my description of Jane, of course though everyone is open to their own interpretation :D**

 **snn7b:** **You're so sweet! Seriously dude, you're super awesome ^.^**

 **Guest:** **Skin is here ;)**

 **Guest:** **Aww! Thank you! I can see why you see phoebe as Jane. Strong woman for a strong family. OH MY GOSH! I can't believe you came from my OUAT story! XD This is too soon but I love you.**


End file.
